Ostentación
by Londonladiie
Summary: EL FIC QUE NO PUEDES DEJAR DE LEER ¿TE ATREVES?...   Bella vive tranquila en Africa, pero un día una gran oportunidad llega, la cual podría convertirla en la siguiente super estrella internacional y reunirla con la estrella de cine Edward Cullen...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los nombres de algunos personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El resto son de mi parte, asi como la trama de la historia. Esto no es un intento de violación a los derechos de autor.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

-¡Querida!- fue la primera palabra que escucho de la que pronto sería más que una "instructora", su fiel compañera.

La primera impresión de Isabella cuando vio a aquella mujer fue: "Definitivamente ya no estoy en África". La persona que la saludaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no solo era rubia, si no que vestía de una manera extremadamente despampanante, pero sin perder el decoro. Isabella se fijó en que no era ninguna niña de 25 años las que la saludaba, mucho menos de 30. Era seguro que no menos de 40, y aún así vestía muy a la moda. Con un enorme bolso marrón y cadenas doradas que tintineaban apenas y se movía con el logo de Luis Viton enfrente. Los tacones, bueno, esos eran una cosa nunca antes vista y, obviamente, combinaban a la perfección con el dorado de su bolso.

En resumen, lo que Isabella tenía en frente podría pasar como una ex –modelo, porque aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, se le alcanzaban a notar unas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos.

Isabella se sentía como en otro mundo. Y si no era otro mundo, por lo menos sí, un lugar muy lejano a lo que fue su amada África.

Isabella Swan era la persona perfecta para confundir a alguien. Ella era la hija de dos grandes humanitarios de África. René y Charlie Swan, ambos doctores y voluntarios de la cruz roja internacional, que habían entregado toda su vida al voluntariado en las poblaciones más desdichadas de África. Su historia, muy similar a la de muchos otros voluntarios, se desarrolla en el calor de la sabana, donde por cuestiones del destino tienen a una pequeña hija a la que nombran Isabella. Pero también como en muchas otras historias, terminan separándose, ya que la vida de voluntario y sobre todo en África, nunca sabes a donde te llevará. Los Swan intentaron establecerse en una aldea, pero las guerrillas y la necesidad de voluntarios en diferentes lugares siempre terminaban interponiéndose. Así que René se quedo con Isabella en una pequeña aldea cerca de Chad, en Sudán, una aldea que hacía de frontera norte con Chad, mientras que su padre viajó hasta Nigeria, en la zona central, donde acaba de estallar una guerra interna y había miles de heridos y refugiados. Charlie y René sabían que Isabella nunca podría gozar de una infancia normal, tal cual ellos, y les entristecía no poder hacer nada, ya que ella insistía a seguirlos a donde fuera que fuesen. Así pasaron 19 años y la joven Isabella iba y venía de Nigeria a Sudán, para así poder pasar tiempo con sus padres. Lo único que los separaba eran dos trenes y una autobús, pensaba ella, y estaba agradecida que su padre se hubiera quedado en Nigeria, ya que si se trasladaba a Zimbabue sería imposible volver a verlo tan seguido.

Era finales de agosto cuando dejó a su padre en la estación de trenes. El calor permanente estaba comenzando bajar, pero nunca sería lo suficientemente bajo como para usar una chamarra. Estaba contenta de que su padre hubiera logrado conseguir la planta en el hospital central, pero no podía mentirse ya que sabía que sería aun más feliz si él y su madre estuvieran juntos de nuevo. Pero esta es la vida que le tocó, y si tenía que hacer estos pequeños sacrificios como viajar para poder frecuentarlos a los dos, lo haría.

Cerca de ocho horas después llegó a Jartum, la capital de Sudán, donde su madre la esperaba. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, y el estomagó le rugía como león en celo.

-Hola linda- le saludó su madre abrazándola-¿cómo ha estado tu viaje?

-No del todo mal, había muchos americanos en el tren. Me pareció que era una excursión- contestó ella mientras se encaminaban al estacionamiento de la estación.

-Sí, seguramente que era eso, ya sabes en ésta época del año es cundo más turistas vienen. Y dime ¿Qué tal esta Charlie? ¿Consiguió esa planta?- preguntó su madre.

-Sí, la consiguió, sabes que cuando se propone algo lo hace. Y de hecho rentó un pequeño departamento a unas cuadras del hospital. Creo que está feliz- le respondió Isabella

-Menos mal- se resumió a contestar René.

Isabella sabía que de alguna forma u otra sus padres también querían estar juntos de nuevo. En ese momento el estomagó de Isabella volvió a rugir y su madre se percató de ello.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? Veo que tienes hambre- le preguntó entre rizas. –La verdad es que yo también tengo hambre, y no creo que me echen de menos unas horas en el hospital. Además te tengo una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?- preguntó Isabella, completamente sorprendida, ya que no era algo natural de su madre prepararle sorpresas, y mucho menos decirle que le tiene una.

-Sí, ya verás que te va a gustar- insistió René. A Isabella no le quedó más remedio que subirse a la camioneta de la cruz roja de su madre y afrontar cualquiera que fuera su sorpresa.

Isabella no era una persona muy abierta, incluso se le podría decir tímida, así que el hecho de que su madre le preparará una sorpresa la asustaba una poco porque viniendo de René todo era posible.

Salieron del estacionamiento y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad. Después de algunos minutos en la camioneta su madre estacionó en un restauran que las dos solían frecuentar los fines de semana, cuando podían escaparse un rato de las tareas del hospital.

Por lo menos estoy en un lugar que conozco, pensó Isabella. Pero ¿cuál era esa sorpresa que le tenía preparada René en un lugar como este? ¿Feliz no-cumpleaños, tal vez?

Entraron y como de costumbre Isabella se dirigió a la zona donde suelen sentarse, pero en ese momento sintió un tirón en la ropa y vio que René la estaba deteniendo mientras la dirigía a otra parte.

-Alguien nos espera- le dijo al oído con una sonrisa en los labios.

Isabella únicamente pudo seguirla ya que esto le daba un giro completamente diferente a la situación. No era un algo, si no un alguien, la sorpresa que estaba sentada en la mesa de enfrente esperando por ellas. Y aún más fue la sorpresa de Isabella cuando vio que ese alguien era un hombre grande y corpulento que fumaba un cigarro. Usaba unos lentes negros a pesar de que ya había oscurecido, una camisa blanca ligera y unos pantalones color caqui. Era castaño y medio calvo, tenía varios anillos en los gruesos dedos.

-Isabella, él es Marco Arsenti, es productor de películas- dijo su madre, como si le presentara a un amigo que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.

El gran hombre se puso de pie con dificultades ya que era muy corpulento y estrechó la mano de Isabella, mientras que ella simplemente pudo sonreír y regresar el saludo.

-Un placer conocerte Isabella- le dijo el hombre mirándola por encima de sus lentes negros, al parecer con interés. Su voz era un poco ronca y se notaba que era de esos que todo el día traía un cigarro en la mano.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa, con los ojos de Marco aún sobre Isabella, mientras René le explicaba:

-Me pareció que te gustaría conocer a un productor de cine. No todos los días tienes una oportunidad así, y mucho menos aquí. ¿Cuántas veces al día puedes conocer a alguien así en un hospital africano?- le preguntó directamente al hombre. Por lo visto René y el señor productor ya había entablando una amistad antes de que Isabella llegara, evidentemente.

-No, seguramente que no es común-, respondió Marco riendo- pero tampoco es común que el corazón se te pare de la nada.

-No exageres Marco, apenas y lo sentiste- le replicó René

René se volvió hacia Isabella y le explicó: -Marco tuvo un quiebre, su corazón y su presión no soportaron la altitud del lugar, pero nada más que eso. Ya sabes, nada grave. Unos días en el hospital y salió como un hombre nuevo.- terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras marco volvía a reír

-Oh, valla- fue lo único que atinó a contestar Isabella. La corpulencia y los cigarros habían surtido efecto después de todo en aquel hombre, pensó, pero se reservó expresar esto en voz alta.

Tal vez te preguntes que hace una persona como yo aquí, ¿no?- continuó Marco al ver que Isabella no comentó nada más. Ella simplemente asintió, de nuevo no supo que decir.

-Bien, pues no te vayas por lo obvio, no. No estoy aquí por una película ni mucho menos, al contrario. Vine aquí a pasar unas lindas Vacaciones en la sabana, alejarme del ajetreo de la farándula, pero al final no resultaron como lo planee. Y ahora después de tantos días en el hospital mi tiempo se terminó. Pero fue divertido después de todo- concluyo entre rizas.

Había dicho… ¿divertido? Ese hombre sí que se aburría en su vida cotidiana, ya que si consideraba un casi paro cardiaco divertido, pues bueno…

-Pero cuéntame de ti Isabella. Tu madre me ha dicho que justo acabaste la preparatoria- le dijo Marco.

-Sí. De hecho me parece que ya hace tiempo que sucedió eso- seis meses para ser exactos- a pesar de que con este estilo de vida eso es todo un lujo- respondió Isabella.

-Y bien ¿qué vas a hacer de tu vida?- preguntó Marco casi al instante, sin poder disimular muy bien su avidez por saber más de ella

-Mmm, pues, aun no lo he pensado bien. Supongo que involucrarme con la cruz roja, es lo único que puedo hacer si es que quiero seguir cerca de mis padres.

Ese comentario pareció desanimar a Marco, porque en ese momento se quedó muy pensativo y simplemente respondió: -Ya veo…

-Isabella es una hija maravillo Marco. Su padre y yo estamos muy agradecidos por haber tenido una hija como ella. ¡No sabes lo servicial que es!, cariñosa y modesta, pero sobretodo comprensiva.

-Creo que el señor Marco no es el único que exagera por aquí- le dijo Isabella a su madre con las mejillas encendidas, lo que le arrebató una risa a Marco.

-No tienes que avergonzarte Isabella, porque si me permites decirte, a mi me parece que tu madre tiene razón. Yo, y en especial yo, conozco muchas chiquillas que ya hubieran hecho mil berrinches para cambiar su estilo de vida a algo más normal. Créeme cuando te digo que me pareces una joven muy comprensiva y también muy hermosa si permites mi atrevimiento- le dijo también sonrosándose un poco, eso o era la luz roja que había en el lugar.

Isabella no pudo evitar ponerse aun mas roja y solamente decir un tímido gracias a su coqueto productor, que al final de todo, también terminó siendo todo un caballero. Pero para suerte de Isabella en ese momento llegó el camarero a tomar la orden. René le ordeno por todos ya que ella era la que mejor dominaba el idioma del lugar, árabe, pero Isabella también lograba desenvolverse bien.

-¿Cuántos idiomas manejas René?- pregunto con curiosidad Marco mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros nueva

-Lo básico realmente, inglés, español y un poco de alemán y como ya viste también árabe, además de una que otra lengua nativa de por aquí. Eso es elemental.- contestó- Aunque si es necesario te mandaré al hospital de nuevo en tres idiomas diferentes si no dejas de descuidarte de esa manera- le advirtió al ver que en ese momento Marco se decidía a encender un nuevo cigarrillo. El cuarto de la noche y seguramente el décimo de todo el día.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tú ganas. No quiero regresar al hospital- le contesto riéndose.- y tu Isabella ¿qué idiomas sabes?- le preguntó a la chica que estaba muy entretenida con la bebida que le habían traído.

Pero la que contestó esta vez fue René, que de nuevo, no paraba de alardear sobre su hija.-la pregunta aquí sería que idioma no sabe esta niña, no paro de sorprenderme de cuantos lenguajes maneja, pero sobretodo, las lenguas nativas que son tan confusas, ¡sabe alrededor de doce!

Isabella preveía que el resto de la velada sería así, sonrojarse y sonrojarse, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería que ella respondiese, y así al menos moderar lo que su madre dijera.

-No es para tanto mamá. Además no es tan difícil como parece.- y esta vez se dirigió a Marco- Muchos de estos dialectos se aprenden en una semana, solo es cuestión de pasar el tiempo suficiente practicando, sin tomar en cuenta que muchas tribus tienen algunos libros que son como una especie de diccionarios que ayudan bastante al momento de aprender el dialecto.

-Impresionante- dijo Marco sinceramente sorprendido- ¿así que puedes leer escritos y aprenderlo fácilmente?

-Pues se puede decir que si, no es algo de otro mundo, pero supongo que tengo buena memoria.- dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y enfocándose más en su bebida.

-¡No sabes lo que dices niña! No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar actores que se aprendan el libreto tal cual se les pide. Lo modifican constantemente y créeme cuando te digo que eres privilegiada al tener este don.

-Te dije que era modesta Marco- terminó René.

La velada continuó y mientras cenaba unos deliciosos mariscos Marco y René comentaban algunas trivialidades como el clima del lugar y como había terminado aquí un productor de cine cansado de la farándula. Isabella no intervenía mucho, a menos que Marco le preguntara que opinaba o que le parecía aquel o este tema. Ella se limitaba a responder con frases cortas, porque más que otra cosa lo que quería era comer. Esto fue notado por Marco y por René claro, aunque era comprensible después del viaje que había hecho. Pero Marco fue el que no le quitó los ojos de encima a Isabella, aunque esto era solo una suposición porque con esos lentes oscuros, Marco podía estar mirando cualquier lugar, pero Isabella sabía que la estaba mirando.

Al final, después de haber reído y conversado de lo lindo Marco se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y llevarlas a su casa, pero el único inconveniente era ese. La casa de Isabella y René quedaba a más o menos a dos horas de Jartum. En la aldea donde servía René. Lo que no sabía Marco era que René iba y venía a la aldea todos los días y que fue pura coincidencia que ella lo atendiera aquel día en el hospital.

-¿De verdad haces una cosa así René?- le preguntaba atónito Marco- ¿Y qué pasa con Isabella mientras tú no estás?

-Ella me acompaña a donde quiera que voy, solo que ella se ocupa de otras cosas mientras estoy en el hospital, como ir a la escuela y cosas así.

-Nuevamente, impresionante. Eres toda una personalidad Isabella, y por supuesto tu también René- le dijo a amabas sonriendo cordialmente- No todos los día se tiene la oportunidad de conocer a dos altruistas como lo son ustedes. Un honor para mí- pero en eso, su cara adquirió un tono de preocupación y continuó- pero ¿qué harán esta noche? No puedo permitir que manejes hasta su aldea a estas horas de la noche. Sería una negligencia de mi parte y aun más en estos caminos tan desolados como son los de África. No. Me niego a dejarlas ir.

-Es cierto que nunca nos quedamos tan tarde en la ciudad, pero no te preocupes Marco, no es la primera vez que manejo de noche- le contesto sin preocupación René.

-Pero por si acaso- enfatizó Isabella a su madre- siempre podemos quedarnos en el hospital. Ahí es seguro que encuentres una cama o sillón donde acomodarte.

-Pero ¿Qué dices querida Isabella?- le dijo Marco un poco escandalizado- ¿cómo dices que vas a dormir en un sillón de hospital estando yo aquí para ayudarlas? De ninguna manera. Les propongo algo: vengan a mi hotel y pasen la noche ahí. Les aseguro que es un hermoso lugar y ¡no creo que la pasen tan mal como en la camilla de un hospital!

-Cielos Santo Marco, no podría. ¿Qué carga tan innecesaria? No, no, no. Te aseguro que en el hospital no lo pasas tan mal…-continuó René

-No. Nada de excusas. No lo permitiré. – sentenció Marco mientras hacia un dramático gesto con las manos.

Después de discutir unos minutos, debatiéndose entre quedarse o irse, entre aceptar o rechazar la invitación de Marco, René miró a Isabella, la cual, como siempre, preferiría dormir en el hospital que el cualquier otro lado, pero siendo René como era y tomando en cuenta que nunca le ofrecía ningún tipo de lujo a su hija, decidió aceptar la invitación de Marco. De esta manera, por lo menos, Isabella conocería que era vivir a la buena manera.

Y valla que era buena la manera en que vivía Marco, porque no solo estaba hospedado en el hotel, si no el más caro del país, por lo menos si de la ciudad. Y no conforme con eso, estaba ocupando la suite presidencial, que claro también se encargo de alquilar para Isabella y René. La habitación de Marco estaba frente a la de las chicas, y éste no tardo nada en solicitar un par de pijamas para mujer en la recepción y recibirlas 5 minutos más tarde.

Cuando Isabella y René entraron a la habitación no pudieron contener que un "guau" saliera de sus bocas. La "habitación" parecía un pequeño departamento. Incluso era más grande que la casa en la que vivían en la aldea. Había una enorme cama con muchas almohadas y cojines decorados con telas muy finas, también había una pequeña sala de estar con sillones tapizados de un color verde oliva y decorado con un fino hilo color dorado que formaba hermosas hojas silvestres a lo largo de todo el mueble. Las cortinas eran de colores muy hermosos que dejaban escondida una vista espectacular de toda la parte norte de la ciudad. La parte más hermosa. Isabella se sentía abrumada por tanto a su alrededor. Estaba acostumbrada al blanco pulcro del hospital y a los colores tierra de la aldea, pero llegar y encontrar un lugar como este, le hacía pensar que aún había mucho mundo que no había visto. Y sabía que esa era una cruel verdad.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**El primer capitulo de la primera historia. Épico.**

**Si te ha gustado este capitulos puedes dejar un comentario y/o review.**

**" Algunos se equivocan por temor a equivocarse. "Gotthold Ephraim Lessing**

**No permitan que eso me suceda a mi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pasaron 10 minutos después de que una señorita muy elegante, al parecer la gerente, les llevó los pijamas, que obviamente resultaron de una tienda muy cara y de mucha calidad, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. René e Isabella estaban en la cama comentando lo hermoso del lugar, cuando Isabella se levantó de un salto a abrir la puerta. Llegó hasta ahí brincando como una niña pequeña, se notaba que todas estas atenciones le habían encantado y René no pudo evitarse sentirse terrible al pensar que ella nunca sería capaz de ofrecerle ninguno de estos lujos, sabiendo que Isabella se los merecía más que ninguno de los que estuvieran hospedados en el hotel.

Cuando Isabella abrió la puerta se encontró con su sorpresa del día: Marco. Pero esta vez había dejado su vestimenta de la cena atrás y en esta ocasión usaba un pijama verde a rayas debajo de una enorme bata de dormir de un color rojo oscuro, muy elegante incluso para dormir. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Isabella fue el rostro de Marco. A diferencia de en la cena, ahora ya no estaba usando esos gruesos lentes oscuros, y a pesar de que Isabella fue capaz de ver sus ojos en la cena, su rostro se veía diferente. Ahora Isabella se encontró con un par de ojos azules, pero un azul muy claro, un azul que aportaba un nuevo tono a su rostro. La cara de Marco se veía más amable y cálida que nunca y eso le inspiró una confianza muy grande a Isabella. Confianza que solo se puede comparar con la que siente con sus padres. Aunque además de amabilidad y calidez había algo mas escondido en eso ojos.

-Se que ya es muy tarde- comenzó a decir Marco, sosteniendo algo con las manos y ocultándolo tras de él- y que probablemente tienen un día muy atareado mañana, pero me preguntaba si les molestaría tomar una copa conmigo. Como una despedida si lo quieren ver así. Mi vuelo parte mañana por la noche, así que me queda muy poco por aquí y realmente quisiera disfrutar estas horas que me quedan. Y qué mejor que con personas tan apreciables como lo son ustedes, mis queridas altruistas africanas. Además no quería estar solo estando ustedes aquí…

Isabella no puedo dejar de notar el "mis" antes de "queridas altruistas" pero más que otra cosa se dio cuenta de eso que no se veía a simple vista en el semblante de Marco: soledad.

Isabella abrió completamente la puerta y dejó pasar a Marco con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, que fue inmediatamente respondida con otra por parte de Marco que dejó ver las copas que traía en una mano y la botella de champaña que traía en la otra.

-Realmente no quiero ser inoportuno…

-Oh Marco, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de tantas maravillosas atenciones que has tenido para con nosotras- le interrumpió René que ya estaba tomando las copas de sus manos regordetas.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala que complementaba "la habitación". Isabella se sentía cada vez más en confianza. Como si este tipo de vida fuera una cosa tan natural, de todos los días, incluso rutinaria. Sin embargo sabía que el encantamiento no duraría más allá de las 12. En su caso, las 12 del medio día ya que esa era la hora en que debían entregar la habitación. . Qué cliché más inoportuno, pensaba Isabella.

-He traído champaña, es realmente el único licor que me deleita, pero si prefieren algo diferente puedo…- comenzó a decir Marco cuando ya todos estaban acomodados y él se disponía abrir la botella.

-Lo que hallas traído nos parece perfecto Marco, gracias.- lo calmó René que al parecer también estaba ansiosa por "despedirse" de Marco. Es decir, probar aquella bebida después de casi 20 años.

Marco prosiguió al ver que nadie se lo impedía y pasó a servir el líquido ambarino en las modernas copas de mesa que había traído consigo. Después de servir dos copas, alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Isabella. Tratando de sonar lo más natural posible le pregunto:

-Querida Isabella ¿es preciso que te sirva un poco a ti también?

Isabella, que podía contar con su mano derecha las ocasiones que había ingerido alcohol por voluntad, y recordaba muy bien cada una de esas ocasiones, se preguntó a si misma exactamente lo mismo.

De estar en circunstancias cotidianas, con gente común y sabiendo de su poco control ante los efectos del alcohol, hubiera contestado inmediatamente con un rotundo "no", y tal vez añadir después un "gracias". Pero lo que Isabella estaba viviendo en este momento no era en lo más mínimo convencional ni cotidiano. Al contrario, parecía que todo esto era una broma montada de televisión y que en cualquier momento se descubriría la verdad y tendría que regresar a la normalidad.

Pero ese nuevo sentimiento de confianza la invadía, y sabía que en ninguna otra ocasión estaría tan segura de no correr ningún riesgo al tomar alcohol como en este momento. Sobre todo por las personas que la acompañaban. Ella sabía que ambos cuidarían de ella.

René estaba expectante. Sabía las preferencias de su hija, pero este silencio dudoso la había sorprendido y esperaba por la respuesta de Isabella. Marco aguardaba con la copa en la mano.

-Sí, por favor Marco- al fin declaró Isabella con ímpetu escondido, pero como quien se aventura por primera vez a lo desconocido, tomó cautela –sólo la mitad de la copa está bien.

Marco disimulaba una sonrisa en los labios mientras obedecía. Era evidente que presentía algo sobre la batalla interna de Isabella, y aquello le parecía comiquísimo, después de haber visto, y cuánto no había visto ya, tantas lindas niñas deshacerse en el alcohol. Una pena, siempre pensaba con tristeza.

Marco le entregó su copa a Isabella al mismo tiempo que tomaba la suya y la levantaba para hacer un brindis:

-He tenido el extraordinario placer de conocer a dos singulares humanistas. Esta noche brindo por ellas para que la vida les colme de bienes todos los días de sus existencias. Por ustedes apreciables damas.

-Y por el singular caballero que nosotras hemos podido conocer y poder llamarle amigo- añadió René.

-Para que podamos llamarle así por mucho tiempo – concluyó entre caras de agradecimiento y sorpresa Isabella.

Los tres, con una sonrisa en el rostro, chocaron sus copas al centro y después bebieron un pequeño sorbo.

Isabella nunca había probado algo así. Era extremadamente diferente a todo lo que había saboreado antes. Era ligero y fuerte a la vez. Burbujeante y un poco dulce. Era la bebida perfecta.

Ella era de las que creía que todos los licores sabían exactamente igual, lo único que cambiaba era la intensidad. Pero ahora podía comprobar que estaba en un error, y que definitivamente la champaña no podía compararse con una cerveza light.

Y en ese instante como por obra de magia la conversación comenzó, juntamente con los efectos del licor, pero no solamente en Isabella, ya que René y Marco conversaban que parecía amigos de toda la vida.

Hablaron y hablaron por muchas horas y entre rizas y mas rizas las copas de champaña nunca quedaron vacías. Sutilmente Marco las rellenaba poco a poco, y una que otra ocasión fue la misma René quien lo hizo. El ambiente era incomparable, la conversación fluía como la champaña por sus gargantas: libre y sin restricciones de ningún tipo. Pronto indagaron incluso hasta los problemas de Marco con otros productores e incluso la situación de René y Charlie. Nadie miraba el reloj, porque para ese momento, realmente a nadie le importaba la hora que fuese. Isabella estaba en un punto en que si bebía un poco más perdería completamente el control de sí misma. Sabía que era el momento de parar.

-Oh Marco pero no puedo creer que realmente gasten tanto dinero en únicamente vestuario para una película- comentaba René – Imagina todo lo que una aldea pequeña podría hacer con ese dinero.

- Lo sé René, lo sé. Son sumas inimaginables, pero todo es negocio en este mundo. ¡Y no quiero contarte de los vestidos de gala para noches importantes! – le contestó Marco entre rizas y gestos dramáticos.

-Es cierto. Ahí los actores hacen lo que sea por lucir bien, y valla que no pierden el tiempo. Pero solo personas con tanto dinero pueden lucir así, como tu Marco. Solo personas como tu pueden costear vestimentas de esa naturaleza.- continuo René

-Mitos y leyendas René, mitos y mas leyendas- le aseguraba Marco que reflexionó un poco y en eso levanta la vista hacia Isabella- Y se los demostraré. Esperen aquí un momento.

Con muy poca facilidad Marco se levantó del mullido sillón, dejando atrás a René y a Isabella y poco confundidas, mientras él se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Marco no es necesario. Mejor regresa y… -

-No. Esperen. Vuelvo en seguida

René e Isabella se miraron por un instante, cada una imaginando qué es lo que tramaba Marco, pero nunca imaginaron lo que vieron unos pocos segundo después.

Marco volvía con una gran maleta detrás de él. La colocó cerca de la salita donde los tres pudieran verla bien y entonces se sentó de nuevo recuperando su antigua posición, notablemente fatigado por el movimiento.

Ábranla por favor- les pidió

Isabella lo hizo al instante, y dentro encontró una docena de vestidos de alta costura, de los colores, texturas y diseños más hermosos que jamás ella había visto en toda su vida. La champaña había hecho de las suyas.

¿Qué es todo esto Marco? – preguntó incoherentemente Isabella, siendo más que obvio lo que tenía en frente.

Son unos cuantos vestidos que pensaba llevarles a las chicas con las que trabajo, pero no creo que lo merezcan tanto como yo creía- respondió Marco- de hecho, los he traído para pedirte que te pruebes uno, querida Isabella, el que más te guste. Estoy seguro que te quedará.

Isabella se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a Marco decir aquello, así que René, completamente quitada de la pena, gracias al alcohol, intervino.

Mira este hija, es hermoso- le decía mientras tomaba un vestido color caramelo con un elaborado decorado en colores tierra a los costados del escote. Pero el que llamó la atención de Isabella fue un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico que tenía miles de piedrillas brillosas a lo largo de toda la falda que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Era como mirar la noche más hermosa del África estampada en tela y hecha vestido.

Ese estilo es como para un coctel, pero aun así pienso que es muy elegante- le comentó Marco al notar la admiración de Isabella por aquella pieza de arte.- Pruébatelo, por favor. Y tú también René. Pruébense cualquiera de los vestidos.

Isabella no contuvo más su emoción y solo alcanzó a hacer un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza mientras corría al baño más cercano para ponerse "su cielo Africano", como instantáneamente le nombró.

Cuando salió del baño, René y Marco se quedaron bocabiertos y sin poder creer lo que veían. Pareciera que ese vestido había tenido a Isabella como molde a seguir. No le quedaba bien, le quedaba perfecto. Su piel pálida contrastaba con el azul eléctrico que tenía puesto, haciendo que se viera aún más hermosa. El vestido tenía un pronunciado escote de espalda, pero Isabella se sentía completamente cómoda en el.

Marco no pudo contenerse y se levantó del sillón, asombrado completamente por lo que veía. Pero ya no era Marco el buen amigo quien miraba a Isabella, sino Marco el productor de películas que sabía distinguir a una celebridad y a simplemente una niña agraciada. Y lo que tenía enfrente era su próxima estrella, pero únicamente si actuaba rápidamente.

Querida Isabella- atinó a decir- ni siquiera las estrellas más brillantes de la farándula podrían verse como te ves tú.

René seguía tan sorprendida, que no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Isabella se sentía literalmente en el cielo, como si hubiera corrido mil kilometro y ahora estuviera tomando un baño caliente y re confortable, como si hubiera estado amarrada de manos y pies mucho tiempo y ahora corría y agitaba los brazos por las planicies, como si hubiera descubierto su verdadero yo interior.

Marco, es el vestido más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. El primero y el último. ¡No tiene comparación! ¿Quién lo ha diseñado? – dijo Isabella.

Oh querida, me alegra que te guste. Para serte sincero no recuerdo exactamente el nombre del diseñador, pero es europeo: griego, italiano, algo por el estilo. Aunque no creo que ni él previera tan rotunda victoria con este vestido con una modelo como tu.- respondió Marco.

Hija, mi niña, estas preciosa… mi niña…- empezó a decir René entre sollozos levantando los brazos hacia Isabella con intención de levantarse del sillón y abrazarla. Pero a mitad del movimiento René soltó un fuerte ronquido y se desplomó hacia atrás, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Cielo Santo, creo lo mejor será acomodarla en la cama- dijo Marco.

Si. No te preocupes Marco, yo me encargo- contestó Isabella.

Acto seguido, Isabella se dirigió a la enorme cama y la preparó dejándola lista para únicamente depositar a su madre ahí. Dio media vuelta y cargo a su madre sosteniéndola por la cintura y con uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello.

Después de 10 minutos, René dormía profundamente en la enorme cama, mientras que Marco e Isabella trataban de ordenar un poco el lugar silenciosamente.

Isabella no dejaba de pensar cómo sería ser una estrella de cine, tener atuendos tan hermosos como su "noche africana" para cada evento de la semana, ser famosa y estar rodeada de lujos y comodidades.

Marco no pudo evitar notar la expresión pensativa de Isabella y ahí supo que era su pase de entrada.

Isabella, linda ¿aún no te has planteado nada serio para tu fututo?- comenzó a decir Marco sutilmente.

¿Qué? Oh, um. No, la verdad es que no. Como ya te había comentado, la cruz roja parece ser mi destino, y es que es lo único para lo que soy buena.- le respondió Isabella mientras cerraba la botella de Champaña.

¡Oh linda! ¿Cómo es que puedes decir tales cosas con tanta naturalidad? ¿Es acaso que no vez el potencial que existe en ti?

¿Potencial? ¿A qué te refieres Marco? –preguntó Isabella un poco confundida.

Lo que digo, es que veo un brillante futuro para ti Isabella. Puedo ver una futura estrella de cine internacional. Eres hermosa, por lo que veo, talentosa y tienes ese algo que ha despertado al cazador de talentos que hay en mí. –le soltó Marco, que ahora la miraba como calculando sus posibilidades de éxito- Definitivamente hay algo en ti. ¿Dónde habías estado Isabella?

Basta Marco, que comenzaré a creer que hablas en serio- continuó Isabella, no haciendo mucho caso a lo que Marco le decía.

Lo consideraría insulto, querida.- respondió Marco mucho más serio, e Isabella notó el cambio en su voz.

Oh Marco, por favor. ¿De verdad piensas que yo, Isabella Swan, voluntaria de la cruz roja africana, tiene oportunidad en el mundo del espectáculo?

Así es.

Isabella tenía el escepticismo en el rostro mientras miraba a Marco con los brazos cruzados frente a ella. ¿Qué le pasaba a Marco? ¿Tal vez una broma de despedida? ¿O es que ya no bromeaba?

Nunca en mi vida he actuado, o cantado, o hecho de lo que hacen todas esas personas con las que trabajas- replicó Isabella.

Eso no tiene importancia, es lo menos relevante del asunto, ya que sucede que muchos de lo que ahora puedes ver en espectaculares, revistas y campañas de publicidad eran nadie antes de que los descubrirán. Eran pedazos de carbón que convirtieron en diamantes – continuó Marco tratando de convencerla.

Isabella, no podía creerlo. ¿Era cierto lo que pasaba? Pues aunque no estuviera pasando, ella ya se lo estaba creyendo.

Y ¿qué se supone que tendría que hacer?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

A Marco le brillaron los ojos nada más escuchar eso.

A partir de ahí, las cosas fluyeron de una manera increíblemente rara.

René, al igual que Charlie, apoyó completamente la decisión de Isabella de viajar a América y tratar de comenzar ésta carrera artística que tanto le había zumbado en la cabeza por semanas después de que Marco se había marchado dejándole su tarjeta y los pasos a seguir si le interesaba la propuesta que le había hecho aquella noche en el hotel.

En un arrebato de emoción y valentía Isabella llamó a Marco aceptando su proposición, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía para enfrentarse a un mundo completamente nuevo: La fama.

Y así fue como después de varias horas en un par de aviones y un viaje de una hora en coche Isabella se habría de encontrar frente a frente con una perfecta desconocida de la cual lo primero que escuchó fue: ¡Querida!

Sin saber que esa persona más que una instructora de esta nueva etapa, sería su fiel compañera.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Un cículo...**

**O por lo menos la intención original.**

**La idea era que el primer capitulo comenzara y terminara de la misma forma, haciendo un círculo. Pero las letras se reproducieron a tal grado que un capitulo se convirtió en dos. Apartir del tercfero me parece que ya comienza lo bueno. Espero que les agrade.**

**Sí es cierto, tiene muchas cosas extrañas y realmente aun no he tocado nada de la trama principal de la historia. Pero tenía que plantear un antecendente lógico a la historia para tener un pretexto de existir. En fin.**

**Espero relamente que les guste. Y si no es así, les ruego que me lo hagan saber. Cualquier cosa que piensen sobre la historia, es bienvenida. Sirve terriblemente mucho. También me gustaría saber cada cuando les gustaría que actualize.**

**"La hermosura que se acompaña con la honestidad es hermosura, y la que no, no es mas que un parecer."- Miguel de Cervantes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Apenas había bajado del coche, escuchó unos tacones acercarse rápidamente, acompañados de un tintineo de cadenitas metálicas.

Pronto, aquella rubia esplendorosa la tenía rodeada con los brazos. Isabella sintió como su cabello rubio le rozaba el rostro y un perfume delicioso inundaba su nariz.

-¡Oh! Al fin estas aquí, querida. Marco me habló tan entusiasmado sobre ti, que no podía esperar más tiempo para conocerte. De hecho, nos está esperando. Anda, ven, sube al auto.

Detrás de ella una limusina esperaba por ellas.

-Este… tengo que bajar mis cosas del la cajuela… comenzó Isabella que parecía estar más en Marte que frente a una limusina.

-Hay querida, claro. John, pasa las cosa de Isabella al auto por favor- ordenó en el momento al chofer, el cual, sonriente en todo momento, reaccionó inmediatamente. La rubia giró con una sonrisa en el rostro a Isabella y la contempló por unos instantes -habrá que trabajar en ese nombre Isabella.

Isabella que solo sintió como el sonriente chofer John tomaba sus cosas, no comprendía a que se refería las rubia. ¿A caso pensaban cambiarle el nombre?

-Bueno, eso lo discutiremos luego, por ahora entra al auto que Marco nos espera.

Las dos se subieron al auto y John arrancó.

Isabella estaba un poco anonadada. Ella nunca se había subido a una limusina antes, pero sabía que, justo esa, era una de las más lujosas que podía haber. El interior era de piel color negro y había botones para todo. Era casi como un carro de la realeza.

Ya encaminadas la rubia comenzó la charla.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Ruth, aunque todos me llaman Ruthy.- se presentó mostrándole sus dientes milimétricamente perfectos, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Ruthy, supongo que yo no tengo que decirte mucho. Ya Marco te habrá contado todo sobre mí.

-No, no, no. Al contrario querida Isabella. Hay mucho de ti que no se, y si queremos que este proyecto funcione tenemos que trabajar como equipo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah, claro.- Atinó a contestar Isabella que no se esperaba tal respuesta.

-Dime, ¿Marco te ha explicado quién soy yo? – le preguntó Ruthy, que la miraba reflexiva de nuevo.

-Pues, me dijo que viviría con alguien que me enseñaría lo básico que necesito saber.

-Y está en lo cierto, querida. Mi trabajo es introducirte a la sociedad como celebridad, darte un estilo propio y eventualmente lanzarte como una estrella. Yo te enseñaré a vestir, hablar y caminar. Te presentaré a las personas que debes conocer y los nombres que debes aprender. Los lugar que debes frecuentas y los productos con los que deben verte en público. Y finalmente lo más importante: te daré un nombre. Porque definitivamente Isabella no nos ayuda mucho.

A Isabella le tomó un minuto digerir aquello que le acababan de escuchar, y después exclamó: - Ósea que me transformarán completamente, ¡dejaré de ser yo!- Isabella quedó abrumada por todo lo que su nueva maestra acababa de decirle. Tendría que empezar de cero. En ese momento, sintió miedo e incertidumbre. ¿Qué pasaría si no lograba hacer todo aquello?

Ruthy observó la reacción de Isabella con notoria gracia.- Ja Ja Ja, no querida. Seguirás siendo tu misma, únicamente vamos a pulir al diamante que se esconde dentro de ti. Y si es que, realmente hay un diamante ahí dentro, créeme que todo será más sencillo; casi sin esfuerzo. Pero cuando veas los resultados, sabrás que ha valido la pena

Eso no puede mejorar las cosas, pensó Isabella. Al contrario, las hacía aun más comprometedoras. No solo tenía la presión de que fuera a fallar en esta nueva vida, sino que además existía la posibilidad de que hubiera una equivocación y realmente ella no tuviera el potencial que Marco creía. La tensión se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

-Y, ¿qué pasaría si no fuera el diamante que esperan?- preguntó a Ruthy, comenzando a sentir nervios.

-No creo que sea el caso. Si estás aquí es por una razón- le contestó Ruthy sin darle mucha importancia mientras miraba la calle atreves de la ventanilla, pero sintió la mirada de Isabella aún sobre ella, así que continuó: - No debes preocuparte por detalles como ese. Si estás aquí es porque Marco cree que tienes lo necesario para ser una celebridad. Porque la fama no lo es todo ¿sabes? Se debe de tener talento y la actitud adecuada para hacerlo creíble. Así que, cuando Marco ve potencial en alguien, es porque así es.

-Quieres decir que ¿Marco ya ha hecho esto antes?

-Es su trabajo. Aunque usualmente las personas que manda son para la agencia. Tú eres un caso especial, porque me ha pedido personalmente que te instruya. Sólo ha hecho eso dos veces, y tú eres la segunda. Así que, como te he dicho, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. – terminó y volvió a examinar las calles.

Las palabras de Ruthy tranquilizaron los nervios de Isabella, por lo que se relajó y dejó que su mente descansara un poco. Después de todo había sido un largo viaje. Y preocupaciones de ese tipo a estas alturas del viaje, no tenían lugar. Había toma una decisión y ahora enfrentaría las consecuencias. Sabía que su única opción era confiar en las palabras de Ruthy, aunque solo tuvieran una hora de conocerse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se recostó un poco en el asiento. Se preguntó cómo estaría René en ese momento, Charlie y sus conocidos de la Cruz Roja. Miró por la ventanilla y vio que habían tomado la carretera y justo en ese momento estaban pasando junto a la costa. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

-Isabella, querida, hemos llegado- escuchó una voz que la llamaba. Había oscurecido. Isabella logró divisar que se encontraban frente a una casa. Sintió algo familiar en el ambiente e inmediatamente lo reconoció: hacía mucho calor, aunque era un calor húmedo, como de playa.

Se estiró un poco, despejó sus ojos somnolienta y bajó del auto un poco adormilada aún. Siguió a Ruthy varios pasos y abrió los ojos. Estaba frente a una mansión de tres pisos. Era casi tan grande como el hospital general de Jartum, en Sudán. La entrada era enorme y estaba custodiada por dos gruesas columnas de cemento. Cruzó el portal y se encontró en un recibidor con el techo tan alto como el de una iglesia pequeña. En la cúspide del techo había una enorme estructura que fungía de candelabro con miles de lucecitas que alumbraban de una forma espectacular el lugar. Frente a ella unas imponentes escaleras en forma de caracol conducían a los pisos superiores. Todo el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado de una manera bastante interesante, porque combinaba el estilo contemporáneo con la calidez de un hogar conservador. Lleno de lujos por todos lados Isabella sintió la brisa helada del airé acondicionado rozarle los hombros.

-Debes de estar muy cansada aún- escuchó que una voz le hablaba detrás de ella. Se giró y ahí encontró a Marco, parado con los brazos abiertos. Isabella se apresuró y lo abrazó. Marco se veía más casual que nunca. Usaba una camisa delgada y un pantalón claro. Aunque no era de esperarse más, ya que con el calor que había sentido afuera, era probable que él estuviera muriendo de calor.

-Sí, pero no importa. Ha valido la pena el viaje. – respondió ella.

-Y aún no has visto nada. Por lo pronto déjame darte la bienvenida a The Long Beach- le dijo mientras señalaba la casa con la mano.

-¿La casa se llama The Long Beach?- preguntó Isabella dudosa.

-Así es; tiene una razón de ser, no me mires de esa manera.- contesto divertido Marco al ver la expresión de escepticismo en Isabella - Te quedarás aquí por unos días mientras te recuperas del viaje. Además tengo entendido de que tienes varias sesiones de compras en los días siguientes.

-¿En serio, de compras? ¿Y eso como porque? ¿Voy a ir a algún evento o algo así? Cuestionó inmediatamente Isabella, que en su antiguo estilo de vida, acostumbraba a comprar un par de cambios de ropa al año.

-Tranquila, tranquila, todo a su tiempo querida- contestó en ese momento Ruthy que entraba a la casa seguida de John, que cargaba varias maletas.

-¿Aún no le muestras el horario de estos días? –preguntó Marco a Ruthy.

- No, se ha quedado dormida casi al instante, solo nos ha dado tiempo de presentarnos.

-Oh, bien, no importa. Ya habrá tiempo para eso- dijo Marco- por ahora estarás aquí con Ruthy. No quiero que entres a la ciudad y te presiones con tanto ajetreo que hay por allá ahora. No. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí unos días, retomes fuerza y… bueno, ya verás después lo que Ruthy te ha preparado. Por lo pronto, lo primero es mostrarte tu habitación, para que subas y puedas dormir.

- Si claro- intervino Ruthy- vamos, sígueme Isabella.

Isabella dio dos pasos detrás de Ruthy cuando volteó y volvió con Marco.

-¿Estarás aquí por la mañana?

-No lo sé. Tengo varias cosas que pendientes que atender en la ciudad y no creo que pueda posponerlas. Ahora que has llegado, el proceso ha comenzado. Pero te veré en unos días cuando traiga tu contrato.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír. Abrazó de nuevo a Marco y se despidió de él. Después vio como subía a la limusina en la que ella y Ruthy habían llegado y se marchaba. Giró sobre sus talones y alcanzó a Ruthy que ya estaba a media escalera. Cuando llegó arriba se encontró frente a una área que parecía ser donde se miraba tele, ya que había una pantalla enorme rodeada de varías pilas de DVD´s, así como sillones y pufs de varios colores.

-A la derecha el estudio y la biblioteca a la izquierda el gimnasio y el spa- anunció Ruthy y siguieron por el pasillo a la derecha, al cual al fondo tenía nuevamente unas escaleras.

Subieron las escaleras y Ruhty presentó: -las habitaciones.

En esta ocasión había dos opciones, dos puertas a la derecha y dos puertas a la izquierda. La única diferencia era que a la derecha las dos puertas se encontraban de frente y a la izquierda, esta una de lado de otra.

-Mi habitación es la primera puerta a la derecha, y la tuya es esta- dijo Ruthy y abrió la primera puerta a la izquierda.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**Dos meses ausente, y créanme que no fue por gusto.**

**Supongo que en este tiempo se ha conocido más la historia y espero una buena respuesta ahora con el nuevo capitulo, que me encantaría me dijeran que les ha parecido.**

**Preguntas y/o dudas serán atendidas con mucho gusto.**

Por lo pronto los dejo con un linea de una de las canciones del idolo mexicano Tin Tan, que por el momento me ha traumado. Es increible.

** "Un espejo que habla, una vida regalada"- Tin Tan (Calabacitas Blandas)**

**De nuevo. Gracias**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabella entró a la habitación, y lo que vio ahí la dijo sin habla.  
Era una de las habitaciones más hermosas que jamás había visto. Todo el lugar parecía haber sido hecho a mano, lo cual a estas alturas, no le hubiera sorprendido.  
Las paredes se turnaban entre tonos claros de rosa y un blanco extremadamente brillante. Casi como hielo. Cruzando la habitación, justo frente a ella se encontraba una enorme ventana, custodiada por bellas cortinas satinadas, que daba una de las vistas más espectaculares hacia la costa que había visto antes. Y el mar nunca se había visto tan majestuosamente hermoso como ese día. De su lado derecho pudo encontrar una enorme cama con sabanas que combinaban con toda la habitación perfectamente. Del lado izquierdo encontró un escritorio, un librero y un lujoso tocador donde ya reposaban varios productos de belleza.

Y justo junto a la puerta, otra puerta más que daba entrada a un baño-vestidor. Aquel lugar era casi tan grande como la misma habitación.

Isabella solo podía pensar en controlar su respiración. Realmente aún no podía ni siquiera entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Marco ha pensado que esta decoración te agradaría, pero si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo, claro- le dijo de repente Ruthy, sacándola de todo pensamiento.

-No, no, claro que no. Me encanta. Es muy hermosa. Muchas gracias Ruthy.

-Ni lo menciones- respondió humildemente Ruthy- Después de todo, es Marco quien costea todo esto. En fin. Tus cosas están dentro del vestidor, aunque de cualquier modo me he tomado la libertad de comprarte algunas cosas que encontrarás ahí dentro.- Y señaló una caja morada que yacía inerte sobre la cama.- Si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes que estoy en la habitación de al lado, y no te preocupes por despertar temprano, son tus días de recuperación, duerme todo lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo? –terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

Y de nuevo Isabella solo pudo mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con los ojos aún recorriendo la habitación.

-Buenas noches, querida- se despidió Ruthy sonriéndole mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta blanca.

"Buenas noches…" pensó Isabella cuando Ruthy ya había cerrado la puerta tras de ella. Isabella dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la caja morada sobre la cama. La abrió y ahí encontró tres cambios diferentes de ropa, con accesorios, zapatos y maquillaje, así como un par de pijamas de seda. Tomó una de las pijamas, que era de un color morado intenso y se la puso. Por el momento prefirió no seguir inspeccionando la habitación porque probablemente se encontraría con muchas sorpresas parecidas a las que había visto aquel día, así que se dispuso a dormir. Abrió las cobijas de la cama y se metió en ella. La cama era extremadamente cómoda, como había sospechado. Tantas emociones y sorpresas de aquel día le habían abrumado, y ahora que todo estaba en silencio, se sentía más tranquila. "Todo saldrá bien" se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, y como le había sucedido unas horas antes en la limusina, apenas y se recostó, se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Isabella despertó, por un momento, no sabía en donde estaba. No fue hasta que se sentó en la cama y se estiró un poco, que recordó aquella aventura que había comenzado.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Incluso el agua en aquella mansión se sentía deliciosa. Empezaba a sospechar que la habían metido en otro planeta, porque nada de lo que veía y oía, se sentía igual a todo lo que había vivido antes de llegar ahí.

Cuando salió con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, decidió indagar en su nuevo guardarropa. Ahí encontró otros cinco cambios más de ropa, con zapatos y accesorios, cada cambio de diferente color, así como para ocasiones diferentes. Pero lo que más le alegró de ver fue un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico, tipo coctel, con cientos de brillantes incrustados en el. Era su "noche africana".  
Encontró un vestido de colores claros y se lo puso junto con unos zapatos abiertos blancos. Apenas estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escuchó que alguien llamó a la puerta. Por poco y olvida que no era la única en aquella mansión. Pero ¿cómo no pensarlo? Si desde el momento en que despertó apenas y había escuchado un susurro, pensó.

-Buenos días querida- le saludó esplendorosa Ruthy. Esa mañana lucía unos lindos pantalones blancos a la rodilla y una blusa vaporosa, de colores verdes marinos. Todo realzado por el azul de sus ojos.

-Buenos días Ruthy- contestó Isabella sonriente.

-Veo que ya estas lista.- y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa - Y yo que venía con intenciones de despertarte. Pues bien, mejor aún, porque te acabas de regalar tiempo extra en nuestra sesión de hoy.

-Nuestra… ¿sesión?

-Sí querida. El día de hoy comenzamos a transformarte. Pero antes que nada ¿te ha gustado la ropa que he comprado para ti?

-Sí, gracias Ruthy.

-Muy bien, entonces será sencillo definir tu estilo, pero de eso hablaremos más tarde. Por lo pronto acompáñame al salón, por favor.

Las dos salieron de la habitación de Isabella, bajaron los dos pisos y se encaminaron hacia la sala, en donde al final de la pieza se encontraba una gran puerta de madera que Ruthy abrió encontrando del otro lado un amplio salón como de baile, con altas paredes y vaporosas cortinas. Ahí había un piano y varios libreros entre sillones y otras piezas decorativas. El lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para meter fácilmente a 100 personas.

Ruthy continuó y se sentó en un sillón junto al piano e invitó a Isabella a sentarse en el sillón de enfrente. Ahí junto a ella había una libreta de notas un una computadora portátil. Un instante después de que hubieron entrado, una señora grande, aparentemente como de 50 años, pero que denotaba gran fuerza física y vestía un vestido negro sencillo, entró al lugar y se dirigió con Ruthy, susurrándole algo al oído.

-Sí, ahora pueden subir, y avísame en cuanto llame por favor. Oh, Isabella, ella es Martha. Es la encargada de las chicas de servicio de la casa y coordinadora de prácticamente todos los que laboran aquí. Es el ama de llaves. – dijo Ruthy.

-Mucho gusto señorita- saludó Martha e inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-Igualmente Martha, un gusto conocerla- contestó Isabella.

-Ella está en esta casa todo el tiempo, así que si en cualquier ocasión deseas venir, la puedes encontrar siempre aquí.

-Así es, pero no las interrumpiré más y dejaré que continúen. Con permiso.- Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Muy bien- empezó Ruthy- ya te había mencionado antes lo del cambio de nombre, y espero que entiendas las intenciones por lo que estamos haciendo esto, sin embargo te preguntaré una vez más para confirmar que estas consciente de lo que está sucediendo y que estás de acuerdo con ello. ¿Isabella Swan, estás de acuerdo con el proceso de transformación al que serás sometida y las consecuencias de ello?

Isabella respondió con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza de manera positiva.

-Perfecto. Entonces lo primero por hacer es tu nombre. Había pensado en darte uno nuevo, pero creo que Isabella tiene algún tipo de belleza escondida ¿no lo crees?

-¿Te refieres a Bella?

-Sí, exacto querida. Ese es precisamente el nuevo nombre que usaras, y de hoy en adelante tu nombre artístico también: Bella. Es sofisticado y fácil de recordar, así como innovador y cautivador a la vez. ¿Alguna vez alguien te llamó así? Lo pregunto por qué atinaste al instante a lo que me refería.

- En realidad no. Nunca fue necesario, pero siempre me ha gustado como se escucha. Supongo que fue por eso que adiviné.

-Ahora bien, ya establecido tú nombre debemos definir tu perfil como celebridad. Marco te había propuesto para el cine, aunque con lo hermosa que eres no dudo que puedas llegar a ser una exitosa modelo, sin embargo Marco me ha pedido que te de la libertad de escoger el área en la que te quieras desarrollar.

La recientemente nombrada Bella, confiaba en Marco de una manera cegadora, así que si él creía que Isabella tendría éxito en el cine, confiaría, y seguiría la sugerencia de Marco.

-Cine se escucha fantástico – respondió Bella.

-Está bien, cine será entonces. Con lo que ahora podemos iniciar tu búsqueda de trabajo.- Ruthy tomó la computadora y tecleó varias frases en ella, después la cerró y tomó el cuaderno.- Bien, ahora te pediré que te pongas de pie y me muestres como caminas.

Bella obedeció y se levantó, dio varios pasos y regresó al sillón.

Ruthy también se levantó y se puso a un lado de ella, hombro a hombro. –Mira bien, Bella, que la postura es importante entre los que somos el punto de atención. En nuestra jerga existe algo que le llamamos el efecto de deslumbre, lo que se refiere al efecto que la mira que proyecta la celebridad deslumbra a quien este mirando, y curiosamente tal efecto poco tiene que ver con los ojos, sino más bien con la postura de tu espalda. Si no enderezas tu espalda, echas tus hombros hacia atrás y caminas de forma erguida, no conseguirás que las personas logren ver tus ojos. Por ello el mentón siempre debe estar un poco más arriba de lo normal. Sin embargo, cuando quieras lograr el mismo efecto pero con una punto fijo, como puede ser una cámara o una audiencia, es lo contrario, el mentón un poco más bajo y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Existe un truco que dice que si quieres cautivar a alguien con mayor intensidad, cuentes del uno al diez mientras fijas tu mirada en esa persona. – y mientas le decía todo esto Ruthy iba acomodando el cuerpo de Bella para que tomara la posición que ella le iba indicando y que también iba imitando.

Después de varios intentos, por fin Bella logro una caminata con la postura adecuada y el mentón alineado. Ruthy le iba indicando los momentos en los que debía dar largas zancadas y en las que un paso firme hacia la diferencia, sobre todo al momento de usar tacones altos. Así pasaron toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, únicamente con un receso en el cual almorzaron fruta y cereales.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, regresaron al salón y continuaron trabajando con la postura de Bella, la cual en cada caminata se familiarizaba más y más con las nuevas posturas que Ruthy le enseñaba, así como con los movimientos inconscientes que debía practicar, como arreglar su cabello o repasar sus labios y entrecerrar un poco los ojos.

Entrada ya la tarde Ruthy le propuso a Bella que comieran en el centro comercial más cercano a "The Long Beach", que estaba aproximadamente a 10 minutos de ahí.

-Es una buena oportunidad para que practiques lo que hemos trabajado y para que comiences a adquirir tu actitud de celebridad. Además quiero enseñarte varias lecciones de estilo estando allá, ya que hemos avanzado bastante en tu postura. Incluso creo que estarás lista antes de lo previsto.- dijo Ruthy entusiasmada al ver el potencial de Bella saliendo a flote.

-Está bien, me agradaría salir de la casa un rato. Respondió Bella sonriente y entusiasmada también por el nuevo mundo de posibilidades que estaba descubriendo.

-Bien, entonces- comenzó Ruthy pero Bella la interrumpió.

-Pero con una condición- dijo Bella aún sonriendo- que estemos de regreso antes del atardecer. Es que me muero de ganar de ver un atardecer en esta playa tan hermosa.

-Ja ja ja ja, ya te comportas como toda un celebridad querida. Imponiendo condiciones a tus gustos; muy bien, tenemos un trato.- contestó Ruthy- pero sube y ponte unos tacones antes de salir. Te espero afuera en el auto, no te demores.

Bella salió del salón casi corriendo y subió rápidamente los dos pisos y llegó a su habitación con la respiración agitada. Cuando entró se dio cuenta de que ya habían tendido la cama y acomodado toda la ropa en el guardarropa. Pronto encontró unos lindos tacones blancos con lentejuelas de diferentes colores que combinaban perfecto con su vestido y se los puso. El camino hacia abajo fue más cauteloso, pero no menos apresurado. Llegó a la puerta principal y ahí estaba Martha esperándola. Se despidió de ella y salió al abrumador calor de afuera, donde un enorme Mercedes convertible color arena la estaba esperando, con Ruthy al volante. Se subió al asiento del copiloto y abrochó su cinturón.

-Toma- le dijo Ruthy y le entregó un estuche de piel negro –Tus primeros lentos oscuros. No los pierdas, y si lo haces, al instante consigue unos nuevos. Son el factor misterio. Nunca debes salir sin ellos. Vuelven locos a los paparazis y reporteros, además de darnos algo de privacidad si no estamos del todo presentables.- Y en el momento ella se puso unos elegantes Dolce&Gabbana con detalles dorados al los costados.

Bella abrió el estuche y encontró unos lentes negros con incrustaciones de diamantes a los costados, igualmente Dolce&Gabanna.

-Si no te gustan puedes comprar otros ahora que vallamos al centro comercial.

-Ruthy, me encantan. Todo lo que me has comprado hasta ahora me encanta. No puedo creer que pienses que no me van a gustar. Todo es muy hermoso, muchas gracias.

-Es bueno saber que coincidimos en gustos, pero aún así te recomiendo que compres un par más ahora que tenemos oportunidad, recuerda que nunca debes salir sin lentes. No importa a donde vallas. Además, pronto muchos diseñadores te rogarán porque utilices sus diseños, y te darán los ejemplares que quieras, pero de cualquier forma debes ser fiel a tu estilo.

Ruthy encendió el motor y se encaminó a la salida del residencial, con lo que Bella tuvo oportunidad de admirar el resto de las mansiones que había en el lugar, y que la primera vez no pudo ver porque venía dormida en la limusina.

-¿Qué tipo de personas viven aquí Ruthy?

-Más celebridades, políticos retirados, millonarios aburridos y uno que otro afortunado que con mucho esfuerzo ha logrado llegar aquí. Aunque la mayoría son casas de temporada, es decir, que solo son utilizadas por sus dueños algunos días del año. Como casas de descanso o en este caso casas de playa. Son pocos los que están establecidos permanentemente.

-Ya entiendo, así que tú tienes otra casa además de esta ¿cierto?

-Así es, un tanto más modesta que esta, si. Está en la ciudad, evidentemente, y es más pequeña que ésta. Sería imposible tener una casa así en la ciudad. Además de que costaría demasiado.

- ¿Y no es caro mantener esta casa?

-Sí, algo así. Pero lo vale. En breve aprenderás las cosas en las que se debe y en las que no se debe gastar el dinero.

Bella se quedó con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y reflexionó sobre la cantidad de dinero que estarían gastando en ella. El simple hecho de usar unos lentes con incrustaciones de diamantes, la hacía preguntarse de donde venía todo ese dinero.

-Oye Ruthy, ¿y quién está pagando todas las cosas que me estás dando? ¿O es acaso que tendré que pagarlo todo después?

-Marco lo está pagando, como te había comentado antes. Digamos que está invirtiendo en ti, en tu formación como celebridad. Y se puede decir que si, tu le pagarás después a él la inversión que está realizando. Pero no te preocupes por el dinero ahora, ni por ninguno de esos detalles. Marco vendrá mañana y te explicará todo con calma. Después de todo él es tu representante.- respondió Ruthy tranquila.

-¿Representante? ¿Entonces tú que eres? – pregunto Bella.

-Yo, querida, soy tu instructora.

Llegaron entonces a la caseta de salida, donde el policía le pidió una identificación a Ruthy y su código de salida.

-Ella es Bella, Tony, ya he solicitado su código de acceso pero de cualquier forma quiero que sepan que está con migo y pronto será miembro del club.

-Muy bien, señorita. Gracias por notificarnos. Que tengan un buen día- le respondió el guardia de seguridad, un hombre alto y de hombros anchos con la piel morena. Y abrió la reja de salida, permitiendo que el Mercedes traspasara un gigantesco umbral formado por dos arcos que en la parte superior decían: "Residencial Callhua".

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ahora no he tardado nada ¿verdad?**

**Es que no quería hacerlas esperar mucho tiempo de nuevo. **

**Realmente espero que les guste el capitulo. Créanlo o no, este tipo de tácticas si existen en el mundo real de las celebridades. No se llaman precisamente asi, pero la mayoria de las lecciones que Ruthy le enseñará a Bella son reales. Yo estudio comunicación y me han enseñado esto durante tres años ;)**

**Y que tal con el nuevo nombre: Bella. ¿Les agrada?**

**Lo se, lo se. Todas se preguntan cuando llegará Edward, pero de nuevo les pido paciencia por que al parecer el encuentro vendrá hasta el siguiente capitulo, si es que todo sale bien.**

**Esperemos que pueda actualizar pronto, porque con eso de que es fin de semestres, y más siendo fin de mi sexto semestre de prepa, digamos que hay mucho caos por aqui. Pero les puedo adelantar una cosa. El primer beso entre Bella y Edward es inesperado. Ya lo leerán.**

**Sin mas por el momento y ansiosa de leer muchos reviews de todos los lectores, les dejo esta frase:**

** "Hace más ruido un árbol que cae que un bosque que crece." -Padre Martín Lasarte, misionero uruguayo en Angola.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

El mercedes color arena serpenteo varias curvas antes de que Bella pudiera ver el océano a pleno sol de la tarde. Las olas, de un color turquesa, rompían con una fuerza brutal y gran estruendo, haciendo que grandes cantidades de espuma blanca y salada se esparcieran por toda la costa, dejando que la brisa salina se dejara sentir. Mientras tanto el sol estaba en su punto más alto y tostaba delicadamente la piel de Bella y de Ruthy mientras el mercedes corría velozmente por la carretera. "El sol destella incluso con glamur sobre las enormes olas", pensaba Bella, que no podía dejar de sentirse maravillada por estar en aquel lugar. Era como un paraíso.

En ese momento se prometió a si misma trabajar muy duro, dar todo de sí y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para poder tener éxito en esta nueva vida que se le presentaba y que le estaba ofreciendo todo en bandeja de plata. Se sentía sobrecogida por todas las atenciones que estaban teniendo con ella, y decidió hacer esto también como una forma de agradecimiento a Marco y Ruthy por todo el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por ella. Si Bella fracasaba, no solo lo hacía ella, si no también Ruthy y Marco.

Bella estaba extasiada con la vista que se le estaba ofreciendo. Contemplaba el lugar con una permanente sonrisa en el rostro, y por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de sonreír. Estaba feliz.

-Veo que te ha encantado el lugar- comentó Ruhty viendo el rostro de Bella.

-Encantado es poco. Pero la verdad ¿a quién no le encantaría tener esta vista todos los días en su ventana?- respondió Bella, aún sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Tranquila, querida. Ya verás otros lugares que te dejarán sin aliento, pero ¿es que nunca habías visto el mar?- preguntó Ruthy

-Sí, claro, que sí. Yo solía vivir muy cerca del mar. Pero ni siquiera en los más lindos días de verano el mar llegó a verse así de hermoso.

En ese momento, justo junto a ellas, pasó una camioneta Hummer color Rojo, con los vidrios polarizados, a una velocidad razonablemente alta, la cual en poco tiempo las rebasó y dejó atrás.

"Lindo auto", pensó Bella, "¿pero qué digo? Claro que es lindo. Todo en este lugar es perfecto". Y con un suspiro regresó a contemplar el centellante mar.

Algunos minutos pasaron cuando Ruthy le preguntó:

-Bella, querida, te importaría que continuemos las lecciones en el camino, justo recordé algunos puntos que no puedo olvidar mencionarte.

-Sí, claro. Dime- contesto la sonriente Bella.

-Bien, primero que estés consciente de que desde el momento en que aceptaste esta cambio de vida, te has convertido en un figura pública, y tal vez eso no se recienta mucho por el momento ya que en realidad no has hecho ninguna aparición pública ni nada, pero sí estas pasando tiempo con migo, vives en el residencial más exclusivo de este lado del país, además de que, bueno, Marco está planeando grandes proyectos para ti. Pronto te harás notar. Y te digo todo esto porque al estar expuesta de esta manera, todo lo que hagas será captado, archivado y posteriormente publicado. Son pocos los periodistas que se apegan a la verdad y por ello casi siempre encontrarás que hablan mentiras sobre ti y la razón por lo que hacen esto no es otra más que vender más ejemplares de revistas y periódicos u obtener más rating en sus programas de chismes.

Mientras Ruthy decía todo esto, Bella no pudo ignorar como su rostro se endureció un poco, usaba un tono muy serio con el que le iba explicando. Al parecer el tema no era de mucho agrado para Ruthy. Pero a pesar de eso continuó.

-Esto es importante que lo entiendas, porque los medios son como un monstruo poderoso y voluble. Un día es tu mejor amigo y al siguiente te lo quita todo. Un vez que estés en sus garras no tendrán piedad de ti y te acabarán. No importa cuánto hayas trabajado, o que todo lo que digan sea mentira. Los medios controlan la opinión pública, y el público es de quién dependes principalmente tú. Por eso no es raro encontrar celebridades que firman contratos con diferentes publicaciones para que los "encuentren" siendo infieles con sus parejas o que revelen algún escándalo poco relevante en sus vidas. Todo es un arreglo para que la celebridad recupere fama y que la publicación tenga ventas.  
Con esto espero que entiendas la responsabilidad que tienes al actuar en todo momento. Todo lo que digas y hagas estando en un espacio público es tu responsabilidad. ¿Entiendes la importancia de este tema Bella?

-Si Ruthy. La verdad es que esto no lo tenía contemplado. Nunca en mi vida me hubiera preocupado por algo así, pero no te preocupes. Te prometo ser una celebridad responsable de mis actos y declaraciones públicas- contestó Bella

-Menos mal que nos entendemos. Ahora, en cuanto a rostros en la prensa. Como en un panal de abejas, aquí los medios están regidos por una abeja Reina. Ella todo lo manda y prácticamente tiene influencia en todos los medios del país. Ha destruido a los pocos que se han atrevido a proponer una periodismo limpio y diferente, además de tener ojos y oídos por todos lados. Su nombre es Jane Vulturi. La autonombrada Reina del reportaje.-Y en esta ocasión Ruthy no pudo contener un tono de desprecio cuando nombró a la periodista, con las manos fuertemente aferradas al volante.- Ella es principalmente de quién tienes que cuidarte, de ella y su fastidioso programa "Nota de día".

-Se ve que no te cae muy bien- comento Bella, que pudo ver la reacción de Ruthy.

-Hemos tenido nuestros encuentros y diferencias en el pasado- explicó Ruthy- no se puede decir que nos llevemos bien, o que una le agrade a la otra. Y espero que eso no se interponga en tu camino. Esa mujer es rencorosa, y estoy casi segura que encontrará algún pretexto para hundirte únicamente porque estás conmigo. Por ello debes tener cuidado extremo al actuar en público.

-¿Sería capaz de hacer eso? – preguntó Bella, algo preocupada.

-Los periodistas son capaces de todo Bella- se limitó a concluir Ruthy con su cara seria.- En fin – continuo y recuperó su jovial entusiasmo y sonrisa en el rostro- Como te decía los medios pueden ser tus amigos o enemigos, y las celebridades dependen de ellos en cierto grado. Por eso debes recordar las tres revistas más importantes de la farándula y con las cuales debes mantener una buena relación, por el bien de tu carrera. La primera es "Forbes", bastante exclusiva, con chismes difuminados pero lo bastante glamurosa como para caer en lo corriente. Se distingue por enfocarse a la moda y vida cotidiana no solo de celebridades sino también de políticos y la realeza. La siguiente es "Mary Luie" que inició prácticamente con un perfil de revista para la mujer contemporánea, pero con el tiempo adquirió prestigio por sus amplias coberturas en eventos importantes y ahora es la principal competencia de "Forbes", aunque persevera su estilo femenino y sus secciones para ayudar a las mujeres en su día a día. Eso incluso aunque he encontrado a varios hombre leyéndola. Y finalmente esta "Famosos de Hoy" y adivina quién la dirige…

-Jane Vulturi – adivinó Bella.

-Exacto, así que en esa revista solo encontrarás chismes, mentiras y escándalos. Y aunque no lo creas, a la gente le encanta, porque solo ahí se publican notas que en otros lugares lo consideran antiético, y ahí es donde el público se entera de detalles bastante personales que los famosos siempre están ocultando. Un asco de revista, pero la gente la compra y es de las más vendidas.

-Valla, es como todo un mundo- comentó Bella cuando Ruthy hubo acabado.

-Así es, e igual de peligroso. Así Que ¿Qué debes recordar respecto a los medios?

-Que debo cuidar mi imagen, que debo mantener una buena relación con ellos y que son volubles- enunció Bella mientras lo marcaba contando con los dedos.

-Bien, ten presente esto y estarás fuera de riesgo. Mira hemos llegado.

En ese momento Ruthy dio vuelta la izquierda y entraron por lo que a primera vista parecía un túnel viejo y olvidado, el terreno era rocoso y las paredes estaban en mal estado, así que Bella creyó por un instante que Ruthy se había equivocado de camino, pero a los pocos metros dentro, el caminó se suavizó, el lugar cambió de aspecto unos faros muy elegantes comenzaron a aparecer en el techo a lo largo del camino.

Varios metros más y Bella ya podía ver la luz al final, lo que indicaba que pronto saldrían de nuevo.

-Ruthy ¿qué es este lugar? Creí que íbamos al centro comercial, no a una mina de carbón.

-Ja ja ja, raro ¿no? Todo el mundo lo pensó cuando abrieron el lugar hace un año. Pero cuando descubrieron lo exclusivo que era y que no se les permite la entrada a reporteros, pronto se convirtió en un lugar muy popular entre celebridades. Además de que es el centro comercial más cercano de dos residenciales. Es esto o conducir una hora más hasta la ciudad. Por eso no es raro encontrarte aquí a los vecinos.

Entonces atravesaron el final del túnel y se encontraron en un amplio estacionamiento subterráneo, mucho más iluminado que el túnel, con varias decenas de autos estacionados a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Los autos que estaban ahí no eran simples autos, eran lujosas máquinas de carreras y piezas de arte en otros casos. Como Bella imaginó, el lugar era solo para celebridades, y eso se notaba solo de ver el tipo de autos que se encontraban ahí. Cada uno reflejando el tipo de celebridad al cual pertenecía. Ruthy encontró lugar cerca de los elevadores que ejercían como eje central del lugar, y se estacionó.

Bajaron del auto y se encaminaron hasta los elevadores. Desde ahí Bella pudo reconocer, a varios autos de distancia la Hummer roja que vio antes en la carretera.

-Por eso no es raro encontrarte aquí a los vecinos –citó Bella las últimas palabras Ruthy y le señalo con un gesto de cabeza la camioneta. Ruthy volteó, vio la camioneta y entendió a lo que Bella se refería.

-Te sentirás como en casa –comentó alegre Ruthy y subieron al elevador.

Subieron por el elevador más de un piso, lo que desconcertó un poco a Bella, la cual inmediatamente miró a Ruthy con el seño fruncido.

-El piso siguiente al estacionamiento está enteramente dedicado al personal del lugar. La seguridad y privacidad son extremas aquí, y aunque no lo parezca, tiene cámaras y vigilantes por todos lados. Sin embargo su especialidad es la discreción. Nunca te sentirás observada.- explicó Ruthy.

Llegaron arriba y lo que Bella encontró ahí de nuevo la maravilló. Era un espacio amplio al aire libre, sin techo; como un jardín, con una hermosa fuente de chorros de agua bailarines multicolores. La fuente estaba rodeada por una jardinera repleta de flores de todos los colores existentes. A partir de ahí, grandes estructuras de dos pisos se levantaban a alrededor de la fuente, formando locales de todos tamaños. Cada tienda estaba decorada extremadamente elegante. Todo el lugar parecía destellar lujo. Y las personas que por ahí pasaban combinaban a la perfección con el lugar. Todas eran hermosas y vestían con mucha clase. Se podía ver a una pareja pasar con un helado en las manos, más al fondo una señora empujando una carriola, y en el piso de arriba un grupo de jóvenes que pasaban el rato.

Bella estaba más que maravillada. Era como estar en un oasis del desierto, ya que la gran plaza quedaba enterrada justo entre dos colinas, dando la sensación de estar completamente excluido del resto del mundo. Era apenas creíble.

-Ruthy, este lugar es maravilloso – dijo eufórica Bella

-Sí, lo es. Bienvenida a Asturias. Nombrada así en honor al arquitecto. Un ingenioso español, lo bastante osado como para crear este lugar- explicó Ruthy.

-Pues ha hecho un esplendido trabajo- respondió Bella.

Ruthy llevó entonces a Bella a un restaurant bastante agradable donde pudieron comer algo de pasta y ensalada. Bella sintió varias veces como un par de ojos de posaban sobre ella, y cuando volteaba para verificar, instantáneamente el mesero y uno que otro cliente, retiraban sus miradas de ella. Después de eso Ruthy condujo a Bella a varias tiendas de ropa. Al momento de entrar, había una recepcionista que pedía el nombre de quienes iban a ingresar, ya que muchas de las tiendas te pedían hacer una cita previa para poder pasar, y así lo hizo Ruthy. Lo tenía todo planeado. Dichos establecimientos estaban llenos de ropa de todos los colores y texturas. Bella notó que cada prenda valía lo mismo que la operación más cara de la que ella hubiera escuchado nombrar en el hospital de Jartum. Estaba más que sorprendida que simples telas tuvieran un precio con el que una familia completa podría vivir cómodamente durante una mes.

Se probó varios vestidos, conjuntos y zapatos. Ruthy le enseñaba las diferentes telas y colores que había y lo que le favorecía más a ella. Le explicó los diferentes estilos que puede crear y los conjuntos adecuados que debe usar para cada ocasión, así como las prendas que más realzaban su figura. Hicieron esto en un par de tiendas, en donde compraban las prendas que más les habían gustado a ambas. Para la tercera tienda, que era el doble de cara que las anteriores, Ruthy dejó que Bella formara sus conjuntos por sí misma, que escogiera las prendas y finalmente decidiera cual era la mejor opción. El reto era encontrar un outfit para una cena formal y uno más para el diario. Después de varios intentos Bella por fin encontró un vestido negro que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y que dejaba ver sus hombros, combinado con unos elegantes tacones dorados. Ruthy no pudo más que sonreír y pensar "Marco tiene buen ojo con estas chicas", al ver a Bella modelar su elección final.  
Terminaron en aquella tienda y pasaron a dos más a comprar zapatos, después de lo cual estaban ya rodeadas de muchas bolsas llenas de extravagantes y costosas prendas.

-Ahora, querida, ya que tienes un poco de noción sobre ropa pasemos a la parte divertida de todo el juego. – dijo Ruthy a Bella con un tono de picardía.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún hay más? ¿Qué otra cosa puede haber? He comprado prácticamente todos los estilos posibles que pueden ofrecer todas las tiendas. Tengo zapatos, bolsos, blusas, faldas, vestidos. Lo tengo todo Ruthy- respondió Bella incrédula- además no quiero ni imaginarme cuanto hemos gastado ya.

Ruthy no pudo más que reí y contestar:- Por eso lo que viene es lo más divertido, querida. Entraremos a una última tienda, porque, tienes razón excedimos un poco el presupuesto de hoy, pero estoy segura que te encantara tanto como al resto de nosotras que los compramos.

Bella simplemente acepto, porque la verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que tramaba Ruthy, así que dejó que la llevará una vez más. Entraron nuevamente a una tienda de previa cita y dejaron todas sus bolsas de compras cerca de la entrada donde la vendedora les indicó. Bella no encontró mucha diferencia con las otras tiendas que habían visitado a lo largo del día. Había mucha ropa zapatos y accesorios, aunque todo tenía un estilo más formal. Entonces la vendedora pidió que la siguieran y así lo hicieron. Llegaron al fondo del establecimiento, cerca de los probadores y ahí encontraron otra sala un poco más pequeña que la anterior y con menos personas. De nuevo llegaron al fondo de esa sala y traspasaron una puerta de gruesas cortinas detrás de las cuales otra señorita esperaba. Ahí había otra puerta, esta vez de cristal que conducía a un pequeño salón intensamente iluminado con únicamente cuatro personas en su interior. Había una luminosa vitrina circular en el centro del salón. La vitrina tenía la forma de una dona, y en el hueco del medio dos vendedores sonreían a sus clientes. Bella, Ruthy y la vendedora entraron al salón y Bella tuvo que enfocar sus ojos en la vitrina para ver lo ahí había. En ese momento entendió qué era a lo que Ruthy se refería.

La vitrina circular estaba repleta de cientos de diamantes. En todas presentaciones, colores y tamaños.

Se acercaron hasta la vitrina y ahí una nueva vendedora las recibió.

-Buenas tardes. ¿En qué les podemos servir hoy? – las saludó.

-Buscamos diamantes amarillos por favor- pidió Ruthy.

-¿Amarillos? ¿Por qué amarillos? Tan sólo mira estos zafiros, son hermosos. No me molestaría en lo absoluto comprar zafiros o incluso estos rubís de acá- inquirió Bella emocionada, atrapada por el encantador destello de los diamantes.

-Ya sabía yo que caerías en seguida- respondió Ruthy- No. Los necesitamos amarillos porque he visto como luces ese vestido negro, y unos diamantes amarillos quedarán perfectos con el conjunto que has formado ahí.

La vendedora entonces la llevó a la sección de la vitrina donde más variedad de diamantes amarillos había y le enseñó varias opciones. Al final escogieron unos aretes. Un diamante amarillo cuadrado rodeado por una docena de diamantes blancos más pequeños.

Debido al valor de todas las piezas que había ahí, solo tenían presentes las de muestra. Así que mandarían hacer el pedido para que trajeran con las que Bella se quedaría. Llegarían en tres días.

-Esplendida la elección que han hecho. Ya verá lo hermosos que le lucirán señorita – dijo la vendedora satisfecha de su venta.

-Así es Bella –coincidió Ruthy – y espero que pronto encontremos una ocasión especial para presumirlos.

Bella asintió. Si tan solo una horas antes estaba muy feliz, en este momento no existían palabras que describieran lo perfecto que se sentía. "Es como ser una reina, una reina hermosa y poderosa", pensó.

Salieron del lugar entre agradecimientos y despedidas cordiales, nuevamente rodeadas de bolsas de compras, cuando el celular de Ruthy sonó. Era un artefacto que probablemente le pudiera hacer competencia a un diamante por su precio. Bella se admiró de tal aparto y miró con emoción a Ruthy cuando respondió.

-Sí, hola.- Claro que sí. -Por supuesto.- Estamos en la primera sesión de compras.

"¿La primera?", se admiró Bella. Si así fue la primera ¿cuántas cosas más no comprarían después? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella solo al imaginarlo. Olvidó ese pensamiento por el momento y continuó escuchando.

-Cielo santo, me hubieras avisado temprano.-Bastantes secretarias tienes y, alguna debe hacerte este tipo de encargos. -No sé si aún esté abierto.- Además ¿qué es todo ese asunto? -Pues resulta que es mi dinero, debó saber de qué se trata. -De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, solo dime el número y listo.

Bella notó que Ruthy parecía algo exasperada. Al parecer su interlocutor le pedía algo que no le gustaba mucho a Ruthy, algo que implicaba su dinero.

-Perfecto. -Bien, te veré después.- se despidió Ruthy y colgó la llamada.

-Marco te manda saludos, querida- anunció la rubia- ¿te molestaría que pasemos antes de irnos al banco? Marco me ha pedido un favor de lo más extraño, aunque técnicamente nada es extraño para él a estas alturas.

-No, en lo absoluto. Vamos allá. ¿Pero qué favor te ha pedido? – continuó Bella

-Quiere que haga un depósito de dinero de mi cuenta para un proveedor o algo así. Aparentemente hoy es el último día que puede realizar el pago. Pero es muy extraño que me pida dinero prestado. En fin.

Se encaminaron a una pequeña sucursal del banco dentro de Asturias, en donde Ruthy tenía su cuenta de dinero. Por suerte aún estaba abierto, así que entraron e hicieron fila para hacer el depósito. Estuvieron ahí cerca de 20 minutos, y la fila avanzaba muy lentamente. Las dos estaban ya algo desesperadas, cansadas del día de compras, solo querían regresar a casa. Bella comenzó a pasearse por los alrededores del banco, salió y se fijó que el local de al lado era una librería. Le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

-Ruthy ¿te importa si te espero en la librería de lado mientras te atienden? Quiero ver si tienen un libro que busco desde hace tiempo - preguntó Bella.

-Al contrario, querida. Es más- respondió Ruthy y sacó dinero de su bolso y se lo dio- toma. Cómprate lo que quieras. Y no te preocupes por las bolsas, déjalas aquí conmigo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Bella tomó el dinero y se adentro en la librería, la cual era uno de los locales más grandes de los que Bella había visto en Asturias. Era de dos pisos y resaltaba la madera de color ámbar del que estaban hechos todos los libreros y muebles del lugar. Recorrió los pasillos sin mucha prisa, examinaba las portadas de libros que llamaban su atención y de vez en cuando hojeaba un libro o una revista que se encontraba. Pronto llegó a la sección enciclopedia y libros de galería, aquellos libros que son enormes en tamaño y contenido. Ahí solo había un joven esbelto y rubio que al parecer estaba buscando algo muy específico en un libro de artes plásticas, ya que tenía el rostro completamente metido en la gran enciclopedia. Un empleado se acercó y ofreció su ayuda, pero ella la declinó amablemente, porque en realidad no estaba buscando nada en especial. Simplemente le encantaba estar entre libros. Dio unos pasos más y se encontró con una agradable sorpresa: un libro enorme sobre la tribu "Uhu'tun", la tribu de la aldea donde ella solía vivir tan solo unos días atrás. Tomó el libro y pronto comenzó a ver caras conocidas. Los actuales viejos de la aldea unas décadas rejuvenecidos e inmortalizados en una brillosa fotografía donde se apreciaba el relieve del lugar. Bella se sintió como en casa de nuevo, solo estaba esperando sentir de nuevo el abrasador calor de la sabana en lugar del fresco aire acondicionado de toda Asturias. Continuó examinando el libro entre rizas y una que otra carcajada al ver a todos esos rostros tan familiares, los lugares e incluso los colores del paisaje. Pronto sus rizas se convirtieron en exclamaciones de admiración y carcajadas aún más sonoras, lo que desconcentró al joven rubio que estaba a tan solo cinco pasos de ella, y la miro confundido esperando encontrar a una niña leyendo un comic de humor en lugar de una enciclopedia Africana. Lo que confundió aún más al joven rubio fue el hecho de que alguien pudiera leer aquel libro, ya que la mitad estaba escrito en el dialecto original de la tribu en cuestión. El joven olvidó su libro y se dedicó a examinar a la hermosa chica que sonreía detrás del libro "Uhu'tun". La miraba con ojos recelosos ya que la chica no le permitía ver su rostro por completo al estar agachada leyendo. Así pasó un minuto hasta que de repente se escuchó una voz cantarina decir en su dirección desde el segundo piso:

-Jasper, Jasper ¿estás listo?- preguntó la hermosa voz.

Bella levantó la mirada al fin, al escuchar tan linda voz y se encontró con una chica de cabello negro corto, de cuerpo pequeño pero bastante bien formado y una piel muy blanca, que bajaba las escaleras a brincos. La chica continuó su camino entre saltos gráciles hasta donde estaba el chico rubio que respondía al nombre de Jasper. El chico estaba mirando a Bella con algo de admiración mientras continuaba examinándola.

-Jasper, cielo. ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó de nuevo la chica de pelo negro mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se ponía a examinar el libro que Jasper sostenía inconsciente en las manos- Jasper, creo que este libro ya lo tienes, incluso creo que lo tienes dos veces. Mira, ¿lo ves? Sir Conray Loyld. ¿Cuántos Sir Conray Loyld puede haber en el mundo que escriban todos sobre Artes plásticas? En serio Jasper, creo que mi idea de hacer una lista sobre los libros que ya tienes sería bastante útil al momento de comprar libros nuevos. Es más fácil identificar cuáles te faltan de los que ya tienes. Pero si en serio lo quieres está bien. Puedes usar éste cuando se te desgaste el otro. ¡O mejor aún! Deberíamos contactar a todos esos viejos autores que tanto te gustan y decirles que ahora vamos por la segunda ronda en la colección de sus obras; que no te has conformado con tener todos sus libros una sola vez y has comenzado a comprarlos todos de nuevo. Aunque si de verdad lo vas a hacer creo que lo mejor sería que lo buscaras en otro idioma, así practicas y aprendes algo nuevo, y no parecerá una pérdida total de dinero ¿no?

La chica se dio cuenta que apenas y había obtenido algo de atención por parte de su interlocutor, que seguía mirando a Bella, así que ella giro su mirada igualmente para encontrar el punto de distracción de Jasper. Ahí descubrió a Bella, la cual en cuanto sintió que ambos la miraban se dispuso a continuar su lectura, aunque en un modo mucho más silencioso. La chica también la examinó, aunque su evaluación, a diferencia de la de Jasper, tardó solo unos pocos segundos, la que termino con una sonrisa de aprobación.

-¿Listo entonces?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, está bien. Vámonos – habló por primera vez Jasper, el cual pronto salió de su ensoñación y dejó el libro en la repisa más cercana, saliendo de la librería del brazo de su parlanchina acompañante.

Una vez que se alejaron Bella los espió por encima del borde del libro que sostenía entre las manos y alcanzó a ver como los dos se alejaban conversando. Aquello le había parecido de lo más extraño. En otras circunstancias, el hecho de que dos desconocidos la hubieran examinado con la mirada, le hubiera dado un susto de muerte, pero al igual que en la ocasión de la champaña y Marco, sabía que ya no era la misma niña tímida que se escondía detrás de su madre o en las esquinas de un gran hospital Africano. Esa placentera sensación de "Reina hermosa y poderosa", le había agradado bastante, y al parecer una Bella nueva y mejorada surgía cada vez que ese sentimiento emergía. Había dejado de ser la común y corriente Isabella, la niña sin gracia, para convertirse en Bella, la mujer joven y hermosa que todo lo podía y todo lo tenía, porque hasta el momento, todo estaba saliendo más que bien. Y ella iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que eso continuara así. Con esa nueva actitud ¿quién podría interponerse en su camino?

Dejó de lado el libro Africano y se despidió de él con una sonrisa y continúo su paseo por entre los libros. Subió las escaleras y encontró un espacio más pequeño pero igual de abarrotado de ejemplares escritos. Un gran letrero con letras cursivas enunciaba el contenido de aquella sección: _Clásicos de la Literatura Universal. _ Justo el lugar que buscaba.

En seguida se dirigió a la sección de Shakespeare, uno de sus autores favoritos, donde pronto encontró lo que buscaba: Otelo y el rey Lear, un clásico entre el género dramático así como de los clásicos de Shakespeare. Tomó un ejemplar y continúo unos pasos más allá su observación de clásicos literarios.

A dos libreros de distancia encontró una escena muy particular. En lo que parecía una mesa de lectura de esa sección había varias decenas de libros amontonados. Algunos abiertos, otros más apilados y el resto esparcidos por todo el lugar. Pronto llegó un empleado y deposito una pila más de libros. Por la expresión del encargado se notaba que estaba cansado y algo fastidiado de aquella tarea. Bella no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando hasta que de la nada un joven de piel morena clara, cabello negro y musculosos brazos apareció detrás del la gran pila de libros que posaban sobre la mesa. El joven estaba sentado detrás de la mesa, escondido entre la pila de libros y sujetaba varios libros a la vez, tres con la mano derecha y dos con la izquierda, mientras trataba de descifrar los títulos de algunos de los libros.

-Estos son los últimos que nos quedan, Señor. Seguramente alguno ya habrá llamado su atención- comentaba el encargado con cara suplicante. Había estado presentándole al joven cliente cientos de libros a los largo de las últimas cuatro horas, sin tener éxito alguno. Al parecer el joven no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que quería comprar, y mucho menos lo que quería leer. El encargado se había dado por vencido.

-Ah, claro. Gracias. Disculpe ¿en qué idioma está este libro?- preguntó el joven.

-Eh… ese… ese está en español, Señor. Es Don Quijote de la Mancha. – contestó el encargado.

-¡Rayos! ¡Eso es imposible!–exclamó el joven - ¡No entiendo ni una sola frase de lo que dice aquí! ¿A quién se le ocurre escribir semejante cosa? ¿Y este otro qué es?

-Eso es un recetario de cocina, Señor. No sé cómo ha llegado aquí.

-¿Leer un recetario es como leer un clásico? – preguntó esperanzado el moreno.

-Ah… bueno, este… no lo creo, Señor- respondió confundido el encargado- veré si me queda algo por acá- y se alejó rápidamente.

El joven moreno estaba fastidiado también. No encontraba lo que buscaba y el encargado no ayudaba en absoluto. Sólo le acarreaba libros extraños de los que no entendía ni pizca. Valla que estaba fastidiado.

Bella contempló la escena con algo de gracia. Sí que era un problema encontrarse con alguien que no reconocía el idioma español en un libro, y comprendió por un momento la situación del encargado, mientras que por otro lado, nadie puede decir que El Quijote sea el libro más fácil de digerir, y entonces comprendió al joven.

La sensación de ser una persona nueva la invadió de nuevo y tuvo una idea, que de estar aún en África, hubiera sido la más loca y temeraria idea que jamás en su vida se le hubiera ocurrido: ofrecerle su ayuda al joven. Y la idea no era loca en el sentido de que ayudara al joven, ya que Bella había ayudado a cientos de personas en el hospital de Jartum. No. Lo audaz en esta ocasión era el salir de su burbuja y hablarle a un perfecto desconocido. Eso jamás lo hubiera hecho siendo Isabella.

"Menos mal que ahora soy Bella", se dijo así misma con autosuficiencia y se acerco sin más al joven moreno.

-Hola – saludó Bella- no pude evitar notar que tienes algunos problemas con los libros.

-Sí, je je je, algo así- respondió el moreno apenado- al parecer la literatura no es mi fuerte.

-No te preocupes, todos pasamos por esto alguna vez. Dime ¿qué es lo que buscas?- preguntó Bella y se sentó a la mesa con el joven.

-Hum… pues, es el problema. No sé qué es lo que busco. Para empezar, ni siquiera me gusta leer- confesó.

-¿Entonces qué haces en una librería rodeado de libros?- preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Es una tonta idea de mi psicólogo – declaró el joven poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando de lado los libros- dice que debo encontrar nuevos hobbies, y recomendó la lectura pero… - y el joven volvió a sonrojarse mientras se rascaba la cabeza con impaciencia.

-Ja ja ja, bueno eso cambia las cosas. Mira si eres principiante creo que una novela ligera te vendrá bien. Por ejemplo ésta.- dijo Bella mientras tomaba un libro que yacía en la mesa entre otros libros más grandes- es un clásico y casi todo el mundo la ha leído. No es muy complicada y tiene un poco de todo. Aunque si lo que buscas es algo de acción éste de acá- y nuevamente tomó un libro de pasta negra dura- es muy bueno. Es fácil de entender además de que su descripción es muy sencilla. Es sobre ciencia ficción.

-Cielos, se ve increíble. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto?- dijo emocionado- He estado aquí por horas buscando y es la primera vez que veo ese libro.

-Probablemente porque no tiene colores muy llamativos en la portada. A muchas personas no les llama la atención hasta que alguien más se los recomienda.- contesto Bella sonriente.

-Aunque lo mejor será la novela tranquila. Se supone que hago esto para relajarme.- confesó el joven ya más en confianza con Bella.

-Ah, bueno. Entonces la primera estará bien.

El joven musculoso se levanto al final, seguido por Bella, pudiendo así lucir el cuerpo que poseía. Tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado, con los hombros anchos y el vientre marcado. Bella pudo notar esto a pesar de que el joven usaba uno conjunto deportivo bastante casual. Parecía venir de un gimnasio.

-¿Me acompañas a pagar el libro?- invitó con una inconsciente sonrisa- ¿o vas a quedarte un rato más?

-No, no. Adelante, vayamos, yo también debo irme ya.- contesto Bella. Había olvidado por completo a Ruthy.

Juntos bajaron hasta donde estaban las cajas y el joven entregó el libro a la cajera con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Al fin encontró lo que buscaba, Señor- dijo la igualmente satisfecha cajera, feliz de que aquella situación se hubiera resulto.

-Sí. Aquí mi nueva amiga me ha ayudado- dijo mirando sonriente a Bella, que aún llevaba su clásico de Shakespeare en las manos- ¿vas a llevar eso?

-Ajá

-¿Me lo prestas?

El chico examino el libro como si estuviera analizando una roca y se lo entregó a la cajera.-Este también por favor – pidió y le entregó una tarjeta de crédito a la cajera.

-¡No!, no es necesario, gracias pero tengo dinero- exclamó Bella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La cajera le estaba regresando su tarjeta y el chico se ocupaba de firmar la nota.

-Nada de eso. Déjame agradecerte. Te aseguro que aún estaría ahí si no fuera por ti. Por favor, es mi forma de decir gracias.- suplicó el moreno.

-Bueno, pero esto no se puede quedar así. Tendré que darte algo yo para compensarlo, porque no me parece muy justo el intercambio que acabas de hacer – continuó Bella divertida, y tomó la bolsa donde se encontraban los dos libros. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo volver a ver fornido moreno de lindos ojos. Era extraño que en aquella vida Bella les tomara confianza tan rápidamente a perfectos desconocidos que se le ponían enfrente.

-Me parece perfecto- contestó contento el joven también – aun que si no te molesta, que esta vez no tenga nada que ver con libros. ¿Sí?

- Ja ja ja ja ja, ok. Nada de libros para la próxima. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bella. Bella Swan. Siento no haberme presentado antes.- contesto la chica.

- Un gusto Bella, yo soy Jacob Black.- replicó el moreno con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos que estrechó amablemente su mano.

Entonces, tambaleándose por la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba, apareció Ruthy.

-Oh, Bella, querida. Ha sido un error no traer a John el día de hoy- se quejó la rubia.- ¡y mira la hora que es! Apenas y lograrás ver el atardecer si nos vamos ahora.- y entonces Ruthy se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba sola. Miró a Jacob con ojos críticos. Al parecer era una reacción inconsciente de por esos lugares analizar de esa manera a las personas antes de dirigirles la palabra.

-Está bien, Ruthy. Mira, quiero presentarte a un amigo que justo acabo de conocer- dijo Bella.- O más bien de hacer. Él es Jacob Black. Jacob ella es Ruthy.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal? – saludó Jacob con su sonrisa centelleante.

-¿Qué tal Jacob? Al fin tengo el placer de conocerte- respondió Ruthy sonriendo igualmente.

Bella se fijó que los dientes de Jacob eran exactamente igual de perfectos que los de Ruthy. Tendría que tomar medidas para obtener una sonrisa así. Porque aparentemente, y como muchas otras cosas que Bella había notado, todos por ese lugar parecían tener esa centelleante y blanca sonrisa en el rostro.

-Digo lo mismo Ruthy.- dijo Jacob

-Pero ¿cómo es esto? ¿Es que ustedes ya se ubicaban de antes?- preguntó Bella sorprendida de tan natural reconocimiento por parte de ambos.

-¿No lo recuerdas, querida? Es fácil encontrarse aquí a los vecinos.- repitió Ruthy una vez más.

-Tan fácil como reconocer un nuevo rostro- inquirió Jacob, esta vez dirigiéndose a Bella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú también vives en el residencial Callhua, Jacob?

-¡Já!, ¿quién en este lugar no lo hace?- respondió Jacob entre rizas refiriéndose al centro comercial- Pero permíteme ayudarte Ruthy- y tomo con un brazo la mitad de las bolsas y con el otro brazo la otra mitad.

-Oh Jacob, querido. Qué amable de tu parte. Anda ven, Bella, no hagamos que Jacob se lastime cargando todo esto.- agradeció Ruthy

-Ja ja ja, no te preocupes Ruthy. Estoy diseñado para esto. – dijo Jacob, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza indicando sus brazos que tenían el grueso de una rama de árbol mediana.- Sería la más increíble pérdida de dinero si no pudiera ni siquiera cargar unas cuantas bolsas de compras.

-Bueno, sí, tienes razón. Pero no quiero verme como una abusiva. Anda Bella, ven.

Bella no entendió aquello último que dijo Jacob. ¿Alguien le pagaba por tener los brazos más gruesos del continente, o algo así?

Rápidamente llegaron al estacionamiento y Ruthy le mostró a Jacob donde se encontraba el Mercedes. Abrieron la cajuela y dentro metieron todas las bolsas entre los tres, que de una manera casi mágica cupieron por completo en la cajuela a pesar de su volumen.

-Muchas gracias querido Jacob. Has sido de gran ayuda el día de hoy- expresó Ruthy, mientras cerraba la cajuela con un sonido sordo.

-Al contrario, soy yo el que está agradecido. Bella me sacó de un buen apuro – dijo el sonriente Jacob- Ojalá salgamos algún día de estos, eh Bella.

-¿De qué hablas? Pero por supuesto que saldremos. -replicó Bella-Te debo una ¿recuerdas?

-Ah claro.

Al final Jacob y Ruthy intercambiaron los números de sus celulares y se despidieron. Ruthy y Bella subieron al auto y salieron de Asturias. Ya habían tomado la carretera de regreso cuando el sol comenzó a descender. Parecía que se escurría por el inmenso cielo, que ahora era de tonos rubi, dejando una estela de oscuridad a su paso. Dejando que la noche se infiltrara y lo agobiara todo con su brillo plateado.

Ruthy piso aún más el acelerador y salieron disparadas como una bala. Mucho más rápido de lo permitido por esa carretera.

En cuestión de pocos minutos ya estaban atravesando los imponentes arcos que custodiaban la entrada del Residencial Callhua. Y en cuestión de otros pocos más Bella ya estaba entrando a su habitación, con la respiración acelerada y pegando la cara al cristal, que resulto ser la puerta de su balcón privado, que no dudó en abrir para salir. Bella respiró hondo varias veces, para recuperar el aliento al haber corrido desde el coche hasta allí. En ese instante el Sol se posó sobre la línea del horizonte y el océano comenzó a arder en llamas. O eso le pareció a Bella al ver los colores del cielo reflejados como en espejo en aquella infinidad de mar que se extendía hasta más allá donde sus ojos alcanzaban a ver. Era más de lo que ella esperaba.

Al igual que como le había sucedido con el alcohol, Bella pensaba que no podría haber mucha diferencia entre la puesta de sol de una playa a otra. Pero esta vez estaba contentísima de estar equivocada. Era como ver una explosión de rojo y naranja entremezclados, con la fluidez del océano y su chispeante brillo con el reflejo exacto del cielo en su esplendor de color. El aire se hizo sentir entonces, golpeando cálidamente su rostro. Bella se sentía sobrecogida por el espectáculo que estaba admirando. Y la idea de que mañana se repetiría a la misma hora, la entusiasmaba sobremanera.

Se quedó así por un instante contemplando la puesta de Sol y sintiéndose dichosa, cuando algo cerca de la orilla llamó su atención. Primero pensó que era un plástico olvidado. Un gran plástico gris y mugriento que flotaba en la orilla, pero enfocó un poco más su mirada y entonces vio que no era un plástico, si no una persona lo que se encontraba ahí. Estaba sumergida hasta la cintura, y miraba la puesta de sol. Avanzaba lentamente como adentrándose a las profundidades del océano. Y Bella noto que lo que ella había pasado por un plástico mugroso, pasó a ser una sudadera gris, muy desgastada, con varios orificios y manchas negras de mugre que usaba aquella persona. La persona usaba la capucha de la sudadera de forma que Bella no distinguía si era un hombre o una mujer, sólo veía aquella forma adentrándose cada vez más al oleaje. El agua ya estaba alcanzando la zona del pecho. Pero en ese instante la figura encapuchada regresó su mirada por un instante sobre sus pasos como si sintiera que lo observaban y elevó la mirada, la cual, se cruzo con la imagen de Bella en su balcón. Bella mucho tardó en reaccionar ante el hecho de que la habían descubierto espiando a la figura de la sudadera sucia y ahora mojada. Seguía contemplando lo que acontecía allá abajo. La figura de sudadera dio un respingo a ver a Bella, y se quedó como petrificado por unos instantes, pero se recuperó y en seguida salió del agua a toda marcha. Y no fue hasta entonces que Bella reacciono y redirigió su mirada al horizonte donde el último trazo de sol se escondía tras el océano. De reojo únicamente logró ver que la persona empapada hasta el pecho corría a lo largo a de costa alejándose de The Long Beach.

Bella decidió que aquello no tenía importancia, así que rápidamente lo olvidó y regresó a su habitación. Ruthy entraba en ese momento seguida de dos chicas del servicio que cargaban todas las compras que Bella había hecho.

-¿Lo has disfrutado?- preguntó

-Increíblemente mucho Ruthy, fue… wow.- respondió Bella, cerrando la puerta del balcón.

-Me alegra que te gustara– dijo Ruthy y entonces se dirigió a la chicas- Ahí junto al tocador está bien.

Las chicas depositaron todas las bolsas ahí y se fueron en silencio. Bella se acercó a la montaña de bolsas, se sentó en el suelo y fue sacando varias prendas, reconociendo cada una de ellas.

-Ha sido una buena sesión de compras- confirmó Ruthy al ver todo el inventario- me parece que pospondremos las siguientes sesiones para el cambio de temporada. Al fin y al cabo no falta demasiado para eso.

-Bien- accedió Bella- porque no soportaría la idea de seguir gastando dinero de esta manera. Aunque me encantaría poder comprarme un teléfono celular.

-Eso se puede arreglar. Pero por lo pronto descansa. Ha sido un día largo y mañana continuamos con tu preparación. Oh, y por cierto Bella: Si en cualquier momento quieres hablar con tus padres, házmelo saber. Yo hablé con tu madre cuando te recogí, pero creo que sería bueno que hablaras personalmente con ellos.

-Sí, claro. Estaba esperando a que se hiciera más tarde para poder llamarles. Ya sabes, por lo de la diferencia de horario.

-Claro, claro, querida. Pero a lo que me refiero es que quiero que estés en contacto con ellos. Marco no quiere que parezca un secuestro o algo por el estilo. Tus padres tienen derecho de saber en dónde estas y qué estas haciendo.

-Bien- repitió Bella- les llamaré por la mañana.

Ruthy le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Bella se quedó rodeada por sus nuevas adquisiciones y siguió contemplándolas un rato, pero estaba en verdad muy cansada, así que se levantó, se desvistió y se puso su pijama morada y se metió en la cama. Se quedó dormida al instante.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**Sí, lo sé. Me desaparecí de la faz de la tierra y volví.**

**Muchos "perdón" por eso.**

**Lo que pasó es que me encontré a mi misma frente a la computadora y me dí cuenta que no tenía un objetivo final para la historia. Así que por semanas estuve pensando y pensando hasta que al fin todo se acomodó. Ahora solo falta escribirlo.**

**Sé que les prometí que ya llegaría Edward en este capítulo, y así lo tenía contemplado. Pero cuando menos me di cuenta ya llevaba 30 pagina para este capitulo. No era posible.**

**Asi que, con todo el dolor de mi corazon he dicidido dividirlo. Ahora si ya, en el que viene ya sale Edward. Aunque este capitulo no esta del todo mal. Y es largo. En fin.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**¡Ah! Por cierto: ya esta disponible en mi perfil la portada oficial del fic: .net/~londonladiie**

**Se suponía que lo develaría cuando Bella conociera a Edward y así entenderían el significado de la portda. Pero ya está aquí y el capitulo también asi que... qué más da. Espero que ésa también les guste.**

**_« En nuestros locos intentos, renunciamos a lo que somos por lo que esperamos ser »_- William Shakespeare**

**Pd: Asturias en honor de los queridos lectores españoles. Actuales campeones del mundo del futbol. Gracias a todos ellos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó con muchos ánimos. Había dormido un montón de horas. Se levantó cerca del medio día.

Después de que se hubo levantado, bañado y arreglado (modelando uno de sus nuevos conjuntos) bajo a la moderna cocina a desayudar algo. Ahí encontró a Martha.

-Buenos días Martha- saludó Bella.

-Buenos días señorita- respondió Martha con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Ruthy ya ha bajado a desayunar?

-Así es, señorita. Salió temprano por la mañana y me pidió que estuviera a sus órdenes.

-Bien, gracias.

-Ahora que ha despertado- continúo Martha- ¿podemos pasar a su habitación para hacer el aseo y ordenar sus cosas?

Sí, claro. Pasen. De ahora en adelante no necesitan preguntarme, pasen si ya me he levantado.

Bella desayunó pan tostado con mermelada de frambuesa y un enorme vaso de leche. Cuando terminó se dirigió al teléfono con la intención de llamar a su madre y así lo hizo, pero lo que no se esperaba es que hubiera salido del hospital aquel día. René y Bella solían ir algunos días de la semana a localidades muy pobres para ofrecer su ayuda. Seguramente René había salido el día de hoy. Bella le dejó un recado en el hospital y la hora en que aún sería posible que le llamara, porque probablemente René olvidaría el cambio de horario y le llamaría a mitad de la noche, y a Bella eso realmente no le molestaba, ella hablaría con su madre en cualquier momento. El problema es que llamaría a la casa, y despertaría a todos en la mansión. Sería más fácil cuando tuviera su propio teléfono celular.

Desistió en el intento de llamar a René y se dispuso a explorar la mansión. Recorrió la sala, el comedor y el gran salón en el que entrarían 100 personas. Volvió a la cocina y se asomó por la ventana esperando ver el oleaje turquesa tan propio de ese lugar y lo que encontró en su lugar la dejó con la boca abierta: había una alberca de tamaño olímpico rodeada de sillas de playa, un jardín con palmeras y arbustos de coloridas flores, y algo que parecía una casa pequeña de un solo piso, bloqueaban la vista al mar. Bella salió al jardín trasero por la puerta de la cocina y se quedó con los ojos cuadrados de la impresión.

-¡Este lugar es inmenso! – exclamó en voz alta, contemplando el enorme jardín.

-Así es- respondió una voz entre los arbustos.

Entonces detrás de un arbusto, se irguió un hombre que usaba un overol lleno de tierra y un sombrero de paja. El hombre sonreía abiertamente a pesar de que sus ojos vidriosos denotaban cansancio.

-No quise asustarla- se disculpó- Es solo que ha dicho algo muy cierto. Soy Bobby, el jardinero y su humilde servidor, señorita.

-Hola Bobby- saludó Bella.- Yo soy…

-Sí, lo sé. Usted es Bella Swan. La nueva chica en entrenamiento- dijo el sonriente Bobby.

Bueno-dijo Bella, que no se esperaba ese comentario- no quiero molestarlo. Continúe con su trabajo, por favor.

Bobby volvió a desaparecer entre los arbustos con su sonrisa aun en su rostro mientras Bella seguía su exploración del hermoso jardín. Pasó al lado de la alberca y se acercó a aquella estructura que parecía una casa pequeña. A esas alturas no le hubiera sorprendido encontrar que Ruthy tenía una casa pequeña dentro de esa otra enorme. Pero cuando Bella se asomó por una de las ventanas sus dudas se disiparon. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió adentrándose a la que parecía un cuarto oscuro y alfombrado, e incluso las paredes parecían alfombradas, pero al tocarlas se dio cuenta de que estaban tapizadas de de un material esponjoso e aislante, como hule-espuma. El forro que recorría toda la habitación tenía forma de protuberancias curvadas que sobresalía de la pared. Entonces a tientas encontró el interruptor y encendió la luz: se encontraba en lo que perecía una sala de grabación de audio. Un imponente tablero con miles de botones y reguladores se extendía frente a una pared de vidrio que dividía la estancia. Del otro lado de la pared de vidrio había un micrófono y dos sillas reposando apaciblemente. Bella no tocó nada por miedo a estropear algo y continuó su recorrido por la habitación, al final de la cual se encontraba otra puerta. Bella entro de nuevo y pudo notar que las paredes estaban completamente lisas en esta ocasión. Ya no presentaban ese esponjoso recubrimiento, pero en lugar de eso, la habitación no tenía esquinas. Habían hecho que los finales de las paredes acabaran de una forma curvada en lugar de una fino y recto ángulo de 90°. En esa nueva habitación había varias lámparas y estructuras que sostenían otras lámparas. Bella supo que estaba en un estudio fotográfico.

Ese lugar cumplía sus expectativas al máximo. Así como no le hubiera sorprendido encontrar una casa pequeña ahí, tampoco le sorprendió en absoluto encontrar esas estancias con tan sofisticadas tecnologías que seguramente servían para llevar a cabo los fines de los planes artísticos de otros postulantes como Bella. Pero entonces se acordó de algo que le había dicho Ruthy el día que la conoció. "… Aunque usualmente las personas que manda son para la agencia… …Tú eres un caso especial, porque me ha pedido personalmente que te instruya… …Sólo ha hecho eso dos veces, y tú eres la segunda…"

Regresó a la casa y siguió recorriéndola sin rumbo fijo en especial. Simplemente quería conocerla. Estaba por regresar a su habitación cuando Ruthy entró por la puerta principal.

-Bella, querida. Menos mal que ya has despertado- saludó Ruhty- ¿Lista para la sesión de hoy?

-¿Sesión?- preguntó Bella- Creí que iríamos de compras hasta el cambio de temporada.

-Y así será. Pero el día de hoy no iremos de compras, Bella querida. –dijo Ruthy sonriente.

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Hoy tenemos SPA- contestó una Ruhty emocionada.

Entonces, media decena de personas, todas vestidas de blanco, comenzaron a desfilar por la puerta y subieron las escaleras cargados de maletines y estuches hacia donde Ruthy había mencionado que se encontraba el SPA.

Esto la dejó sin palabras completamente. Los ánimos con los que se había levantado parecieron esfumarse de repente. ¿Acaso Ruthy pretendía que Bella dejara que un extraño la tocara mientras ella estaba recostada en una camilla semidesnuda? ¿¡Estaba loca!  
Podía hablar con desconocidos y hacerse amigos, podía tomar champaña y sobrevivir la noche, e incluso podía lucir esos estrafalarios y derrochadores conjuntos que Ruthy le presentaba, pero la extraña y poderosa energía que emanaba cada vez que pensaba en ser "una reina hermosa y poderosa" tenía sus límites.

-¿Algún problema, querida? – inquirió Ruthy al ver la cara en blanco de Bella y su poco entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de aquella nueva actividad.

-¿Es… hum… realmente necesario?- preguntó Bella con los ojos clavados en el techo.

-Sí, lo es, querida.- contestó firmemente Ruhty- ¿Acaso crees que el destello de una celebridad se debe únicamente a los reflectores y los diamantes? Por supuesto que no. Debemos cuidar y embellecer la materia prima, Bella. ¿Pero qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Hum… pues yo…hum… digamos que… no me alienta mucho la idea de… des… desnudarme frente a un extraño.- confesó Bella roja de vergüenza. Tal vez no era una reina muy poderosa después de todo. Al menos no de su nivel de pudor.

-Entiendo Bella. Te aseguro que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Estas personas son altamente profesionales y te harán sentir lo más cómoda posible- le afirmó Ruhty- Además es imprescindible que atiendas estas sesiones. Son parte de tu preparación. Creí que entendías a lo que te enfrentabas cuando aceptaste el proceso.

-Sí, claro que sí. Solo que…

-Menos mal. Porque vendrán cuatro veces por semana mientras estés aquí. Ya después agendaremos otras sesiones cuando estés en la ciudad.

No tenía opción. Bella debería lidiar con este problema si es que quería seguir adelante, o por lo menos intentarlo, ya que no veía como podría librarse de ésta. Vendrían cuatro veces por semana ¡Cuatro! ¿Cuánto podría aguantar antes de salir corriendo a su habitación muerta de vergüenza?

Al ver que no replicaba de nuevo Ruthy tomó ventaja y terminó.

-Ahora sube al SPA y prepárate, yo subiré en unos minutos.

-¿Tu también vas a… bueno… hum…?-indagó Bella esperanzada. Si Ruthy también estaba ahí, la tranquilizaría un poco.

-Si te refieres a que si tomaré el tratamiento de hoy, sí, lo haré. Pero no confíes en que siempre estaré ahí Bella. Ahora ve.- mandó Ruthy. Después de todo ella era su instructora y no hacía otra cosa más que cumplir con su trabajo.

-Bueno.- se limitó a decir Bella

Subió con pesar las escaleras y llegó a la estancia. Suspiro y entró a donde estaba el SPA. A partir de eso Bella se olvidó casi por completo de la realidad, porque el lugar estaba sumamente perfumado con esencias relajantes. Sin siquiera pensarlo cambio su moderno conjunto de ropa por una gruesa bata de baño. Se recostó y se concentró en recordar el reglamento del hospital general de Jartum, que en una ocasión le habían obligado memorizar, y lo iba traduciendo en cada uno de los diferentes dialectos que sabía, que eran alrededor de doce. Así que por un rato estuvo bastante desconectada del mundo. Pero pronto, la sesión del SPA se había convertido en algo bastante agradable. Le pasaron una máquinas vibradoras por la cara, las piernas, los brazos y todo el cuerpo; le aplicaban cremas y sustancias que suavizaban su piel; trataron su cabello con diferentes productos hasta dejarlo increíblemente sedoso; trataban a cada centímetro de su cuerpo con un increíble cuidado y dedicación, como si fuera un material muy delicado que podría arden en llamas con un movimiento en falso. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos después de lo que a ella le había parecido horas eternas, encontró a Ruthy recostada al lado de ella, con una bata blanca y gruesa igual que Bella.

-No ha sido tan terrible después de todo- murmuró Bella, que parecía a punto de quedarse dormida.- Creí que estaría más consiente durante el proceso-.

-No espero que te acostumbres, querida- comentó sarcásticamente Ruthy que parecía también muy relajada.- Mañana tendrás un rato difícil.

Y justo así fue, porque al día siguiente, en el momento en que Bella despertó Ruthy la llevó al gimnasio de la casa y le presentó Franco, su entrenador personal, el cual, no tuvo la más mínima piedad de las rodillas quebradizas de Bella y le impuso inmediatamente un régimen de ejercitación tan estricto, que pronto Bella sentía que desfallecía. Sin embargo, de una forma extremadamente milagrosa, según Bella, sobrevivió aquella primera extenuante sesión de entrenamiento militar. Franco quedó muy satisfecho al ver que Bella difícilmente conseguía respirar y la consolaba diciéndole que un par de días estaría más que acostumbrada a la rutina, pero le advirtió que igualmente con el tiempo las sesiones aumentarían de intensidad. Ese día Bella se quedó instantáneamente dormida en cuanto se acostó a su cama, después de haber tomado un baño de burbujas.

Así pasaron algunas semanas. Las sesión es de SPA y de entrenamiento físico se turnaban a lo largo de la semana, así que Bella tenía un día de descanso entre cada sesión con Franco. Conjuntamente Ruthy continuaba sus lecciones educativas que iban desde su expresión corporal, hasta el reconocimiento de algunos productores importantes del medio. Bella iba adquiriendo una nueva tonalidad en su personalidad, ya que la idea de "Reina hermosa y poderosa" se apoderó de su mente completamente. Esa idea le había reafirmado su nuevo propósito en la vida, ya que no se permitiría fracasar. Y lo recordaba todos los días justo al momento del atardecer, ya que se había convertido costumbre para ella correr a su balcón a mirar la puesta de sol todos los días. Y curiosamente siempre se encontraba con aquella figura encapuchada, únicamente que en esta ocasión no se sumergía en las olas, si no que se limitaba a pasar trotando a lo largo de la costa. De alguna manera, Bella se había contagiado de la persistencia de aquel misterioso personaje, que día tras día, lo veía cruzar la costa. Como si cada día se propusiera a llegar una poco más lejos. "Si él puede hacerlo, yo también." Se limitó a proponerse cuando perdió de vista al trotador.

Eventualmente logró comunicarse con sus padre y contarles con lujo de detalles cada paso de aquella experiencia.

-Ruthy dice que en unas dos semanas estaré lista para debutar en la ciudad- comentó Bella entusiasmada a su Padre por su nuevo teléfono móvil.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Isabella… quiero decir Bella, tu madre y yo estamos muy felices porque tu eres feliz – respondió Charlie.

-Más que feliz papá. A veces pienso que soy demasiado afortunada. Pero también pienso en ustedes y la forma en que los he abandonado…

-Nada de eso Isabella, tu madre y yo decidimos tener este estilo de vida y es tu derecho escoger el tuyo, no nos debes nada cielo-.

-Bueno, está bien, te quiero mucho papá-.

-Yo también te quiero hija-.

Bella se despidió y colgó el teléfono.

No podía evitar sentirse mal a pesar de las palabras de su padre, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo en realidad. "El tiempo dirá" concluyó.

Entonces llamarón a la puerta de su habitación.

Señorita Bella, la buscan abajo- anunció Martha.

Bella se sorprendió de aquel incidente y bajo con intriga los escalones hasta el recibidor donde se encontró con un joven moreno de gruesos brazos y que usaba pantalones de vestir, una camiseta blanca informal, saco y converse rojos.

-¡Jacob!

-¡Uff! Después de todo no regresaste a Africa; me lo estaba temiendo…

-Perdona Jacob, no te regresé ninguna de tus llamadas. Lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada estos días- comenzó a disculparse Bella

-Bueno he de admitir que me sentí un tanto ofendido, pero entonces recordé aquella salida que me prometiste y que aún no me has pagado- dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh es verdad. Rayos, entendería perfectamente si no quieres volver a hablarme el resto de tu vida

-¿De qué hablas? Claro que no, vine a secuestrarte. Unos amigos organizaron una pequeña reunión y pienso que es la ocasión perfecta para que me pagues esa salida pendiente-

-¿Hoy? Es decir, ¿ahora? ¿Así nada más?- se sorprendió Bella

-¡Claro! Es algo sencillo, muy informal. Así como estas estás perfecta, anda ven, vamos.

Y Jacob la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el interior de su Hummer Roja

-Abróchate el cinturón- le pidió

Bella solo alcanzó a decirle a Martha que le dijera a Ruthy que no tardaría mucho.

-Solo una hora ¿está bien?- pidió Bella a Jacob mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-Vamos Bella, relájate. Ruthy no se molestará porque saliste a divertirte un rato, ella sabe que te lo mereces. Tan solo mírate, apenas y te reconocí cuando bajaste la escalera.

Bella no entendía a lo que se refería Jacob- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Oh por favor Bella, ¿es que no tienen espejos en esa casa? Estás cambiada, estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Si lo que yo conocí era Bella, entonces ahora eres ¡_Bellízima_!

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿sería eso cierto de verdad?

–Gracias Jacob- respondió- veo que tu tampoco has perdido el tiempo, tus brazos están más enormes que nunca.

-Jajaja, no me permitirían menos…

-A ver Jacob ¿me vas a decir por que debes tener los brazos más gruesos del país o no?

-Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo

Salieron de Callhua y se dirigieron a la ciudad.

* * *

**"La paciencia es amarga, pero dulces son sus frutos". Jean-Jacques Rousseau**


End file.
